The Evolution of Friendship and Love
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Makoto Kinomiya thought he had the best team ever until Uncle Hitoshi brought up a tagteam tourn.&his closest friends leave. A World Tourn. with familier opposing teams&new ones. Now Mako has to work with his 2 remaining members:Gou Hiwatari&Tai Sumeragi
1. The Beginning of the Evolution

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!!**

**Just note that everyone's clothing and appearance changed a little bit even though this didn't happen too far after Gou's incident with Black Dranzer. **

**Oh note that in this story: I'm going all Japanese style!**

**Also note for those people that know about Gou/Go/Goh, Makoto, and Rin/Lin/Ling: Gou's a bit different in personality and the only thing different about his looks is that he has two rattails. Makoto is not that different except in hair color probably; he seems a lot like his father to me. Rin is NOT Rena. In my series of stories, Gou's got an older sister, Rin's got an older sister and brother (I might change that), and Makoto has almost no changes to his manga counterpart. The only difference that everyone shares is that they're all older. **

**Also note that I can't describe clothing in sentences that makes sense so I had to make a mini profile again…Just skip them if you don't want to read those mini profiles, I bored myself…**

**And also, those that know what happens in the last volume of the Beyblade manga knows what everyone grew up and did. I still can't believe what Daichi grew up to be…

* * *

**

"Dude! I so grabbed that first!" Makoto shouted over the pizza (okay, almost all Japanese-style),

"Did not!" Gou argued back holding the pizza slice also.

_Name: Makoto Kinomiya _

_Age: 15/oldest 15 year old_

_Clothes: white shirt with yellow stripes on blue jacket. Red gloves with fingers through (you know what, they have the same styled gloves, I'm just not going to mention that their fingers are through for every character). Blue jeans and gym shoes. His father's cap. _

_Appearance: Has his father's hairstyle but is dark brown color. _

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Name: Gou Hiwatari_

_Age: 14_

_Clothes: Blue Chinese style on top with a red dragon on the back and a red phoenix in the front-tank top style. Trench jacket tied around waist. Baggy dark purple pants. Same style shoes as his father in G-Revolution (also has his ankle tied). Left hand glove is black with a yin-yang symbol on top with fingers through, right hand glove same thing but white. _

_Appearance: Splitting image of his father when he was his age. Hair: top part is light bluish/grey (just like Dad) and back is black going into 2 long rattails. Markings on his face: Right side-two blues triangles just like Dad. Left side-Three skinnier triangles, from top to bottom: white, black, white. _

_Eye color: Green _

"Not again," Mark mumbled,

"It's just pizza you guys," said Cam with a sweat drop.

"I called it!" Makoto said right up against Gou's face,

"Yeah? Well I called dibs long ago!" Gou argued back.

"This is ridicules," said Kaiya getting a little annoyed by this.

_Name: Markie Mizuhura_

_Age: 14/oldest 14 year old_

_Clothes: A green small hoody that says All Starz in the back along with Mark's last name. Regular long jeans and light green gloves with fingers through. Gym shoes. _

_Appearance: Messy blonde hair. Back part of hair goes down to neck. _

_Eye color: Blue_

_Name: Jenny/Junna "Cam" (I don't know last name)_

_Age: 13_

_Clothes: Light pink shirt (short sleeves) with flowers on it. A heart necklace, white shorts down to knees, and gym shoes._

_Appearance: shoulder length brown hair, a little bit of tan skin. (No glasses if that's what you're wondering). Always carry a computer backpack to carry Dizzi/laptop._

_Eye color: Amberish red_

_Nickname: Cam_

_Name: Kaiya Hiwatari_

_Age: 15_

_Clothes: Dark blue baggy pants. Imagine Kai's outfit from V-Force but its more tomboy designed. It shows Kaiya's bellybutton and instead of one of those strands on the shoulders there's two and its same colors. Gloves go up to elbow (similar to V-Force outfit) Left hand-Glove from wrist is white with Yin-Yang sign on it. Right hand from wrist, same but black (a.k.a. the opposite of what her brother's wearing). Shoes, same style as her brother's (ankle tied). Father's scarf _

_Appearance: Her father's hair style. Top part is black, back is dark blue like Dad's. Hair goes down past waist but tied down (NOT up like a ponytail). _

_Markings on her face: Left side-two blue triangles like Dad's. Right side-three skinnier triangles color going up to bottom: Black, white, black (the opposite of her brother). _

_Eye color: Green _

"Don't blame me! Makoto always has to get the last slice! I don't find that fair!" Gou complained,

"Well since you two are best friends why don't you guys just work it out another way… Like cut the slice in half would be a good way to start!!" Kaiya suggested but impatiently.

"…Good idea!" the two said simultaneously.

"Even I figured that out," said Tai,

"After all these years of fighting over pizza, don't you think those two would know a good way to share the final slice?" Rena asked.

_Rayna/Rena Kon_

_14/youngest 14 year old_

_Clothes: Chinese outfit with white, red, and black colors. Yin-Yang symbol on the back of the outfit. Black gloves with yin-yang symbols on top. Same style shoes as father. Worn out yin-yang bandana passed down from Father. Outfit is mainly red with black 'vest' over it. _

_Appearance: Very long hair. Growing more black hair than pink now so currently, there's more black than pink. Hair tied in one long braid down her back. Red ribbon used to resemble cat ears (If you know Sakura Haruno from Naruto when she had that red ribbon in her hair, it looked like that before Sakura got her headband.). _

_Eye color: Cat yellow_

And finally:

_Name: Taichi Sumeragi_

_Age: 13_

_Clothes: Loose blue open jacket and jeans with a red shirt. Gym shoes with blue gloves._

_Appearance: Spiky red hair with brown tips at the tips of hair. Same symbol on his forehead as father. _

_Eye Color: Hazel_

Everyone waits for Gou and Makoto to finish eating so they can go outside to train.

"Okay, ready team?" Makoto asked holding his blade over the dish along with everyone else. They nodded their heads,

"3-2-1-Go Shoo-"

"MAKOTO!"

Makoto missed his launch and tripped over himself falling flat on his face.

"You okay Mako?" Mark asked helping him up,

"Ow, yeah I'm fine. Who messed that up?" Makoto asked looking around and spotted that person.

"UNCLE HITOSHI!" he shouted and then ran over to him,

"Does he have to yell that _every _time he comes to visit?" Kaiya asked a bit annoyed,

"Yeah, but you can't blame him. His uncle is almost never home," Tai reminded,

"Yeah, and when he is, it's usually very late at night or very early in the morning," Cam added.

"Last time he came over it was about three to four weeks ago," said Gou after he counted with his fingers.

"Can you guys get over here? I have something to tell you," said Hitoshi who just got Makoto to stop hugging him; he was still lucky that Makoto got over that grudge of the time when Hitoshi 'left' Makoto and his team the first tournament they had together.

"I know you miss me, but please stop doing that, you're 15," said Hitoshi,

"Sorry…" said Makoto quietly.

The others walked over,

"Okay, since Makoto's mother invited me for dinner today I might as well tell you guys about an upcoming tournament," said Hitoshi,

"Sweet," said Gou,

"About time," said Mark,

"If you're home this early, then who's running the BBA?" Cam asked,

"I left my son in charge," Hitoshi answered,

"So what are the rules for _this_ tournament?" Rena asked.

"Glad you asked, Rain (nickname), unlike my other tournaments when all of you have an equal participant in the battles, this time, it's a tag team tournament which means only two of you can battle throughout the whole tournament," Hitoshi explained.

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"Then what will the rest of the team do?" Rena asked,

"Well, they can be supporters, or if one can't battle, one can take over, or you can just switch around and that could give you the upper hand in some battles," Hitoshi answered.

"Well won't that be fun?" said Tai sarcastically.

"Is this a Japan tournament or is this worldwide?" Cam asked,

"Ask yourselves this then: When was the last world championship tournament?" Hitoshi asked,

"…About a year and a half ago to two years," Cam answered.

"World tournament! Oh yeah!" said Makoto excitedly.

"Then how do we choose which are the two that are competing?" Cam asked,

"Maybe we shouldn't worry about this too much," said Rena,

"I'll explain everything when I announce this tomorrow," said Hitoshi and walks inside to help Hiromi with dinner.

* * *

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"Guys, just give it up," said Mark relaxing on the grass along with Rena and Gou with Kaiya sitting under a tree in the shade. Cam was watching Tai and Makoto play Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who would battle in the tournament even though the team was already told that Hitoshi will explain how they will decide.

"DINNER!"

"Last one in is a rotten dragon!" Makoto and Tai immediately exclaimed.

It was the usual, Makoto, Tai, Gou, and sometimes Mark rushes in for food.

"I'm telling you, I will be in every battle in the tag-team tournament!" said Makoto between mouthfuls.

"I'm definitely going to be one of them," said Gou and flipped a sushi into the air and caught it with his mouth.

"Gou…" Kaiya glared at him with an angry vein,

"Sorry…"

"_I'm_ going to be one of the bladers for the tournament!" said Tai confidently,

"Have you guys forgotten about the girls?" Kaiya asked,

"Uh….no why would we?" they all asked with sweat drops,

"Alright, no more talking about the tournament during dinner!" Hiromi scolded.

"Yes Mom," said Makoto,

"Yes Mrs. Kinomiya," everyone else apologized.

The next day, everyone decided to stay inside and wait for Hitoshi to announce the tournament on T.V. and finally, he came on and started explaining what he already told the team,

"Come on! Tell us how we decide which two will compete!" Tai complained to the T.V.

"Hey, he's explaining," said Mark,

"Two people or their teams will represent their country. To decide which two or teams will represent, there will be a mini tournament in each country…" and Hitoshi continued on to explain the tournament.

"Oh I get it," said Cam and started typing on her computer,

"What are you doing then?" Mark asked,

"I'm trying to see what possibilities can be done with our team," said Cam,

"There are six of us, and I can end up with either one of you guys…interesting," said Gou putting a hand on his chin,

"Not really, I can only end up with the best," said Kaiya with her arms crossed,

"And what's your definition of 'the best' exactly?" Tai asked in a serious tone.

"Well…Anyone that has beaten me," Kaiya replied.

"Well, we won't know until we battle this out!" said Makoto excitedly,

"But don't forget, we can _all _be in the tournament as long as two of us get to the top," Mark reminded but it didn't seem anyone was listening so he starting thinking about something…something important…

"_Am I going to just risk competing in this tournament only a few times? I just can't risk that, I have to show my brother what I can do…and what's better to show that when I can just prove it right by his side…" _Rena thought.

"_Great, only two can compete in a round so I'll never get my chances to battle! If I battle Makoto or Kaiya before I can win in the Japan mini tournament, I'll lose my chance to even compete or even win at all! What should I do…?" _Marks' thoughts trailed off.

"…_Makoto, and Dragoon…" _was all Kaiya thought about.

Everyone was in deep thought until Hiromi called Mark because his mom was on the phone,

"Where is she calling from?" Rena asked,

"I don't know," said Mark and puts the phone to ear.

"I can't wait!" said Makoto,

"Me neither!" said Gou,

"I'm not going to lose this time! Especially to you!" said Tai,

"Yeah, like you're going to beat me," said Makoto and smirked.

Mark nodded,

"Sure Mom and can you please tell Mary to be quiet for a bit because I can hear her from here? Yeah, thanks, I'll do it, bye Mom," said Mark and hung up,

"What did she say?" Cam asked,

"Nothing in particular," said Mark and walked off,

"Huh?" the others watch him go in confusion.

"_Of course, she did solve my problem of whether or not I'll be able to compete in this tournament…the only bad part about this idea is that I'll be stuck with Mary and Rock for the whole tournament if not forever. Oh well, I do miss Mary even though she's annoying, but hey, that's what little sisters are supposed to do right?" _Mark thought.

* * *

**F.Y.I. Junna means obedience. Rena is pronounced the same way as Rayna. **

**Please R and R!**


	2. Bad News Go Bad

"GOU! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT-"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"Sometimes, those two fight worse than me and my sister," said Mark.

"I think they just do," said Cam. Everyone was outside doing some training before the tournament and Gou's got on his sister's nerves again.

Rena pulled Makoto over to the side. Mark noticed and joined.

"WHAT?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Rena and I already discussed this," said Mark, jumping into defend Rena.

"I'm sorry, Mako," Rena added.

"Have you guys learned _nothing_ about our parents' beyblading days? What's more important to you guys? Glory or your own friends?" Makoto asked.

"Of course my friends, Mako. But I can't live in the team's shadow anymore. I want to show the world that I'm as good as you. Gomen…" said Rena gently.

"Yeah, what she said," said Mark.

"But still!"

"Hey, what's going on you guys?" Gou asked walking up to them when he heard Makoto's anger.

"Nothing!" said Makoto angrily folding his arms.

"Doesn't sound like nothing, what's going on?" Gou asked again. Cam and Tai joined as well.

"Ask them!"

Rena and Mark held guilty faces.

"I don't like this…that's the same look Kaiya had except she was a better actor," said Gou.

"What did Kaiya say?" Makoto asked.

"She won't tell me," Gou answered.

"Kaiya!" Makoto called but when they looked around the yard, Kaiya was no where in sight.

"What the? Kaiya?" Makoto called again.

"So…what's going on?" Gou asked again looking from Rena and Mark to Makoto.

Makoto got right to the point,

"They're leaving the team!!!"

"What?" Gou asked wide-eyed.

"…" Cam didn't say anything.

"SAY WHAT? TRAITERS! TRAITERS! TRAITERS! TRAITERS!!!" Tai shouted pointing at Rena and Mark.

"Okay! I think we get the point, Taichi!" Mark shouted back at him.

"It's Tai!" he corrected.

"Gou…" Gou didn't look back at Rena.

"Gou…" she said again. Gou was just hiding the water that was forming in his eyes.

"Please don't be mad at me. I want to stay friends with you," said Rena in a whisper.

"I'm…not mad," said Gou.

"Well I am!" said Makoto angrily.

"Makoto, we're not trying to make you an enemy nor do we want to _be_ your enemies!" said Mark strongly.

"Well that's kind of funny considering you most likely will be on an _opposing_ team!"

"Makoto! Stop acting like this is a big deal!"

"This is a big deal!"

"Makoto! Mark! Enough!" Cam shouted getting in-between them.

"Mako, we'll work this out, don't worry," said Gou putting his hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"Humph! Come on Rena!" said Mark and walked back into the dojo.

"…I'll see you guys at the tournament. I know you guys will represent Japan," said Rena and caught up with Mark.

"So…now the only combination left is You, Gou, Cam, and me?" Tai asked.

"You're entering too, Cam?" Makoto and Gou asked in unison.

"Um…yes," she answered shyly.

"Good! At least we got someone that I knew from my childhood that's loyal!" said Makoto putting an arm around Cam.

"What about me?" Tai asked.

"And you of course!" said Makoto and puts on a smile.

That night, Hitoshi joined the family for dinner again and started explaining the rules in detail since he knew Makoto and a few others on the team most likely stopped listening after the basic rules he explained on T.V.

"So…Europe A and Europe B huh? Hmm…and you're going to have two Japanese teams too?" Makoto asked in confusion.

"I kind of owe someone so I ended having two representative teams for Japan. Except they don't have to do the mini tournament," said Hitoshi just above a whisper.

"That's unfair!" Makoto exclaimed,

"They're not going to win if they get in the easy way anyway," Gou pointed out and Makoto calmed down.

"This will be a big tournament we have added a country: Canada."

"Interesting," said Gou,

"…Where's Kaiya and Cam anyway?" Tai asked after he finished his third bowl.

"Cam said she was preparing something at her place and…hey, where _is_ Kaiya?" Makoto asked and looked at Gou,

"You think I know her whereabouts when I don't even know her favorite color?"

"It's not black?" Makoto asked,

"Black's not a color of nature…" Gou reminded,

"It's still a color!"

The next day, Makoto, Gou, Tai, and Cam were waiting around for Kaiya but she still hasn't appeared and they ended up starting the tournament without her. Tai utterly refused to go in, saying that the D.J. doing this tournament will embarrass him.

"How?" Makoto asked,

"Please don't ask," said Tai and walked into the stadium with shame,

"Hey there bladers of Japan! Let's get this show on the road! D.J. Daichi's the name and I'll be hosting this year's tournament.

"I will kill my dad for taking such a stupid job!"

"At least no one can tell he's you dad since the headband covers the hair," Gou pointed out with a sweat drop.

"Nothing except mark on our foreheads. I thought his was a scar but unfortunately, I was born with a mark," said Tai with an anime vein. Makoto cracked up laughing,

"Your father is the new D.J. now that is just funny!"

Tai kicked Makoto in the shin and Makoto fell forward in pain.

"It's not my fault my dad decided to take D.J. Jazzman's place!" said Tai angrily at Makoto and Gou sighed with a sweat drop.

* * *

Nothing is expected less from Gou and Makoto but Tai wasn't doing too bad either. From what the boys have seen, Cam has improved a lot since, well, the last time they saw her beybattle. Before they knew it, it was the semifinals.

Gou vs. Cam

Makoto vs. Taichi.

"No way! Cam and I are battling? It's like a repeat of our first year as a team!" Gou exclaimed.

"Yes! I get to finally battle Makoto!" said Tai excitedly,

"Yeah, and then fall flat on your face when you lose!" said Makoto and pushed Tai's head a bit.

"HEY!"

"So whoever wins, will be the official tag-team bladers but it doesn't really who wins because we're on the same team," Gou pointed out.

"True, but I still want to beat Tai," said Makoto now messing up Tai's hair.

"Say, where's Cam? I haven't seen her since the last match," said Gou when he noticed the young brown-haired girl missing.

"She's probably doing a little strategizing before facing you again," said Makoto and finally releases Tai and Tai immediately kicks Makoto in the shin for making fun of him.

Gou was about to head out to the stadium for his battle but an announcement was quickly made.

"Cam has withdrawn from the tournament! Gou wins the round and the official tag-team partner of the winner of the next battle! MAKOTO VS. TAICHI!"

"WHY DO THEY ALWAYS USE MY FULL FIRST NAME? It sounds like I actually do Tai Chi or something!" Tai exclaimed with anger.

"Cam withdrew from the tournament?" Makoto and Gou asked each other in unison with surprise.

* * *

Outside, the young beyblading genius looked back,

"I'm sorry guys, but I want to prove myself too," said Cam and picked up her backpack and started walking towards a group of people: one girl, and three boys.

"Hey Cam! Glad you could join us! I'm so excited!" said a young, hyper, light red-headed girl jumping up and down.

"…I'm glad you guys want me," said Cam and smiled.

* * *

"Go DRAGOON!"

"Let's go GAIA DRAGOON!"

"Go! Makoto and Tai! Now this is a battle!" Gou encouraged as the two dragons attacked with all they got. The two blades were still spinning but one slowly came to a stop after that attack.

"AND THE WINNIER IS NO OTHER THAN BEYBLADING CHAMPION: MAKOTO KINOMIYA!"

"Yeah! Once again I prove how good my abilities are!"

"Representing Japan A are Makoto Kinomiya and his partner Gou Hiwatari!" Daichi shouted and the crowd roared.

"Not fair! I lost to Makoto!" Tai said angrily as he pounded the floor.

"Don't feel bad! You're on my team aren't you?" Makoto reminded as he helped Tai stand up.

"Yeah, I guess…Hmph! I've could've beaten you!"

"Where's Cam? I'm starting to get worried. First my sister decides to just disappear and now Cam is playing that same disappearing act," said Gou when Cam didn't show up even after the battle was over.

"I'm sure she's fine!" said Makoto and puts a hand on his friend's shoulder.

* * *

"Guess who your couch is this year?" Hiroshi asked when the three boys arrived back at the dojo to pack,

"You?" Makoto asked,

"No, but good guess. Come in, Jinsei!" Hitoshi called as he sits down to finish drinking his tea. From the kitchen, came a teenager to adulthood boy with the same hair as Hitoshi but darker blue. He wore jeans with a white shirt and a red and black jacket that says BBA on the back.

"WHAT? YOU WANT JINSEI TO COUCH US?" Makoto exclaimed,

"Got a problem with that?" Jinsei asked giving Makoto a glare.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" said Makoto and returned the glare.

"Who's Jinsei?" Gou asked coming into the room while pulling a bag with him,

"You must be Gou Hiwatari, I'm Jinsei," he introduced himself.

"Well, hi!"

"DON'T 'HI' HIM!" Makoto scolded. Tai then came running into the room,

"JINSEI! You're back!" Tai exclaimed and jumped on the young man for a hug.

"Whoa! Tai! Did you gain weight or something?"

"Uncle Hitoshi! Why does Jinsei have to follow us around and not you?"

"It's hard to be in charge of the BBA; I can't be your couch and run this tournament at the same time. And since my son has the time and skill, I thought we might as well make the best of it," Hitoshi pointed out. Makoto pouted,

"Jinsei-Kun seems nice," said Gou,

"My cousin is a jerk!" Makoto snapped,

"Yeah! Only to you!" Tai laughed in his face.

"Shut up! And don't bother being polite to him Gou!"

"Actually, since you're a good friend of Makoto and Tai, just call me Jinsei right off the bat," said Jinsei and handed Gou some candy and then headed out the door,

"I'm going to find us a ride to the airport when the tournament starts," Jinsei announced and left.

"…You're cousin is awesome," said Gou and stuffed the candy in his pocket,

"Oh yeah! Check out this new video game he got me!" said Tai holding up his new video game,

"Wow, that's nice of him," said Gou walking over to Tai to see the new game,

"That's so unfair!" Makoto growled to himself.

The three immediately started training together, though, Makoto and Tai spends most of the time arguing. Jinsei came back with a limo which pleases Gou and Tai very much. The four made it to the airport and was off to New York.

"I sure feel sorry for my dad, he hates flights," said Tai looking at the view as the plane took off.

"First class seats, I like your cousin," said Gou sitting next Makoto. Two seats faced each other so it was like they were sitting at dinner the whole ride. Tai was in front of Makoto so they both have the window while Gou and Jinsei have the aisle.

"I wonder where Cam is," said Makoto,

"I'm worried about Kaiya," said Gou and the two just sighed.

"Knowing someone like your sister, I'm sure she's fine with that attitude!" Tai pointed out.

"I'm sure Cam's grown up enough to take care of herself," said Jinsei eating some peanuts.

First stop was New York, Mark's second home. Also home of the Mega Shooting All Starz…also Mark's second team according to Makoto who was still furious about his friends leaving his team like that.

At the hotel, Gou immediately turns on the T.V.

"What are you doing? Don't you have Jet lag?" Makoto asked and yawned,

"I have to see what teams are participating," Gou replied and sat on the bed.

"Your friend is smart," Jinsei commented and dropped everything off on the floor.

"_Here we are in New York! The city that never sleeps! Welcome to America! Speaking of the land of the free, representing America is no other than the all-popular and powerful All Starz! Now we welcome teams from all over the world! This is the biggest tournament yet! Representing Europe A and B: The Majestics! And-"_

"Mako! Wake up! The Majestics are in this tournament!" said Gou, quickly trying to wake up Makoto,

"Wha?"

"_-And also the Battalion Soldiers!" _

"Who the heck are the Battalion Soldiers?" Makoto asked tiredly and looked at Tai was already fast asleep.

"I've heard of them, remember one of my mom's friends, Tek I think..."

"Tek the super model?" Makoto asked,

"Yeah, that one. After she left my mom's team, she joined a team called the Barthez Battalions and took over as leader. She even renamed it, I think this is the next generation of that team," Gou explained and continued to see what other teams came long.

"_A new country joins this year's tournament! Let's make a big welcome to Canada's representatives: The Bladestoppers! Now, continuing more east; representing China: The Bai Hu Tzi X!" _

"Rena!" Gou exclaimed,

"Hey, is that girl following Rena, her sister? Rin I think?" Makoto asked,

"I think so, but I don't see Dien," said Gou,

"Who cares? Rin's cute!"

"Oh brother…" Gou mumbled.

"_Representing Russia: The Blitzkrieg Neoborgs!"_

"ACK! TARA'S BACK!" Makoto exclaimed pointing at the red-head on the screen.

"Guess she still loves white and icy blue outlines," said Gou,

"HER HAIR! It looks like it just got crazier!" Makoto shouted more,

"SHUT UP!" Tai and Jinsei shouted and went back to sleep. Then Gou gasped,

"Onei-Chan?" Gou asked in a whisper. Makoto looked at the screen and stared in surprise,

"KAIYA?"

"Kaiya? Where?" Tai asked and jumped out of his be and joined the other two,

"I can't believe it! She joined Tara? WHAT IS SHE THINKING? BAKA!" Makoto exclaimed,

"Why would she do that without telling me?" Gou asked, confused,

"She more of a jerk than I thought!" said Tai and he growled too.

"_And finally! Representing Japan A and B: The BBA Evolution and Team OMEGA!" _

"Omega?" the three asked in unison.

* * *

"Okay, here's all I know about the new teams: The Battalion Soldiers of Europe: They have four members, whose parents are from the original team. Skilled if they were to make it in. The Bladestoppers of Canada: One of my mom's friends, now a rock star, Ulrich's old team. It seems that his own kids: Lance and Paula lead this team with other bladers that own mythical creatures as bit beasts. It's also gossiped between my mom and her friends that Chris, a friend, has a kid or two that's possibly on that team. Then finally, OMEGA…To be honest, I don't know much about this team. I've never heard of it. But since this is the team representing Japan with us, it means they somehow are connected to Hitoshi," said Gou and sighed now that he's finished.

"OMEGA huh? I remember hearing a name similar to that…" said Makoto with a hand on his chin.

"_Now that everybody is all wounded up for the tournament, let's have a big opening with a song sung by no other than a little angel with a beautiful voice! Famous singer, Ming Ming's very own daughter makes a debut on stage for the first time! Let's give her a warm welcome! Junna Ming (Whatever Kyoujyu's name is!)!"_

"CAM?" Makoto and Gou exclaimed and turned their attention back to the T.V.

"Cam? It said this girl is named Junna!" said Tai,

"That's her real name…" said the other two with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Wait...CAM?" Tai then also dived for the T.V.

"No way…" said Makoto when the girl stepped on stage.

"That's Cam? She's cute!" said Tai and Makoto and Gou smacked him across the head. The Cam they knew was girly but that dress was beyond girly in their eyes: Pink, yellow, white, red, puffy and just cute…

Cam's hair was a bit wavier and they added roses in her hair.

"You know…she is cute," said Makoto and Gou hit his head on the nearest thing to him besides Makoto and Tai. Cam looked nervous but the audience immediately fell for her cuteness. She held the microphone to her mouth took a deep breath and started singing.

"Wow…she's good, I never knew she could sing," said Makoto,

"Yeah…nice pipes," said Tai. The two stared at the T.V. like they were possessed,

"What's wrong with you two?" Gou asked and he felt like he was the only sane one left.

"_I believe my dream-"_

"She's a _really _good singer!" Makoto added,

"Really, _really, _good!" Tai added and Gou felt like he really wanted to bang his head on something.

"_A Sign of Wish…A sign of wish!" _

The people that were at her performance live were screaming. Makoto and Tai just continued to stare. Gou just sighed, he doesn't know what to do anymore; Makoto is starting to pay more attention to girls than blading and Tai is hitting puberty…

Even so, Cam really did look cuter and she was a darn good singer.

Match-Ups:

Majestics vs. Blitzkrieg Neoborgs

All Starz vs. OMEGA

Bai Hu Tzi X vs. BBA Evolution

Bladestoppers vs. Battalion Soldiers

"…We're up against Rena? Just like that?" Gou asked with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Wait, we're the BBA Evolution? Who thought of that name?" Tai asked and the other two just shrugged,

"I did, don't complain or I won't take you three out to dinner at a restaurant," said Jinsei walking by them to get to the fridge.

"I'm not complaining!" said Gou and Tai immediately.

"It's a god name, so I'm no complaining either," said Makoto and sighed. He's going to up against Rena and her team: Rin, Dien (if he was here), Chang, Chung-Chung, Xiao Tzi, and Minkah.

"_Rena is definitely one of the bladers, but if Gou ends up beybattling her, he might not be able to put up the fight. No matter what, I have to be the one facing Rena for an almost guarantee victory against this team. They weren't easy the first time, and with Rena on their side, they won't be easy this time either. But…Kaiya and Mark…what about them? And Cam…did she leave my team too? Without Cam, we're going to be sunk! She's the only one that knows how to repair, upgrade and strategize! At least she's the best at it. I can only fix beyblades, Gou can strategize…but what about upgrades? Our blades might need have some adjustments throughout this tournament…It doesn't matter right now. I guess before the tournament starts, I should go visit the Majestics to see how they've been…"_

"Hey Mako! Let's go!"

"Coming!"

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**The tournament starts! And right off the bat, the China team vs. (one of) the Japan team(s). Makoto plans to take on Rena so Gou won't be distracted, but to keep him from getting glomped by fan girls is another story…**


	3. Change Within

**Just so there's not confusion during the story and so that you can get the joke here's a bit of explaining if you don't know how the Japanese language works:**

**Japanese uses honorifics which are words like 'Chan' or 'Kun' after someone's name. It's politeness. If you noticed in previous chapters, the team doesn't use them when they talk to each other because they're close friends and they allow each other to just call them by their first name. When Gou first met Jinsei though, he added 'Kun' after Jinsei's name and then Jinsei said it was alright and he could just call him Jinsei since they're going to be together for a while. That's just Jinsei; it doesn't really happen that fast. Here's a list of these honorifics:**

**-Kun: Used after boy's name. Saying Kun means that the people most likely already know each other. Or Kun could be used to address someone younger.**

**-Chan: Same thing for Kun but for females. Not only that, but Chan is also used for little boys, like really little kids. Chan is one for cuteness so it's also used for pets and lovers.**

**-San: This is most common and is like Mr., Miss, Mrs., and Ms. This can be used in any situation when politeness is required. So if you're ever in Japan and don't know which honorific to use, just use San.**

**-Sama: It's a level higher than San. So this is more respect.**

**-Dono: It means something like "lord" or something of even higher respect than Sama.**

**There are others but I won't be using them in this story. But Kun and Chan will be used a lot starting from this chapter on.

* * *

**

"Guess they're not home," said Gou when the Majestics won't open their hotel room.

"Jerks!" Makoto commented at the door.

"These Majestics can't be that big of a deal!" said Tai with his hands behind his head, and then someone pushed his head down from behind,

"Who are you saying we're not that big of deal, little boy!" said familiar red-head.

"Laird-Kun!" Gou and Makoto exclaimed at the same time.

"Makoto-Kun! And Gou-Kun! How's it going?" Laird asked as his teammates came up from behind.

"Why, if it isn't Makoto-San and Gou-San," said Roger, leader of the Majestics, he still looks as dark and serious as he did the last time they saw each other.

"Bonjour, Gou and Makoto! Gou, how is the fair Rena and Miss Kaiya? Oh I apologize for not being polite, I'm not completely used to the Japanese language yet," Quennel greeted and apologized politely,

"It's okay, just call us Makoto, Gou, and Tai," said Makoto,

"Um, Rena's doing fine," Gou replied to Quennel's question, just above a whisper. Quennel was probably the most likable of the Majestics, this lime green-haired boy definitely made a good impression when the team first met him France. It looks like he kept his hair shoulder-length.

"Hey, Gou-Kun! Old pal! Where's your beloved sister and friend, Rena-Chan?" a certain Italian blonde boy asked, popping out of no where in front of Gou. Gou grew an anime vein; he never did like this guy,

"I'm not you pal! Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell _you, _you perv!" said Gou angrily and was about to start a fight with him but Makoto held him back,

"I see that these two still needs to learn how to get along," said Laird,

"I am _not _getting along with someone like him! Besides, Dante, our deal was that you can't flirt with any of my teammates!" Gou reminded of their battle a couple of years ago,

"Yeah, but they aren't on your team are they? And I can't believe you were rude enough not to add an honorific after my name!" Dante reminded with a glare. Gou's anime vein only grew larger. He still remembered him giving Rena a bad time and annoying his sister like heck. If anybody can get him angry just being there, it's Dante.

"GOU HIWATARI I LOVE YOU!" Gou just got glomped by a familiar blonde-haired girl.

"Now, now, let poor _Gou_ go, Maria. After all, he must be heartbroken after his darling Rena-Chan left the team!" said Dante pulling his younger sister off of him.

"I'M NOT HEARTBROKEN AND SHE ISN'T MY DARLING!" Gou shouted,

"I'll be your darling, DARLING!" Maria shouted with hearts in her eyes.

"I guess some things never change, do they, Gou Darling!" Makoto teased and Tai just started laughing. Gou smacked both of them from the back of the head with a fan.

"GOU-KUN!" then from behind, a familiar squeal just glomped Gou,

"I missed you Gou, Honey!" exclaimed a young, light red-head.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GOU-KUN!" Maria shouted and grabbed Gou's left arm,

"Who the heck are you? Gou-Kun is mine!" she exclaimed and dropped down to grab Gou's other arm,

"Ow…"

"Mary?" Makoto asked,

"Hi Makoto-Kun!" Mary greeted,

"You've gotten bigger," said Makoto and smiled,

"I'm ten now! Remember?" Mary reminded,

"Yes, of course. So…where's your brother?" Makoto demanded the last part.

"He should be behind me," Mary answered and continued to play tug-of-war with Gou and her love rival and sure enough, a group of bladers walked in down the hallway,

"Mary!" Mark grabbed a hold of Mary and was trying to pull her off as Dante tried to get his own sister off of Gou.

"Mark…" Makoto growled.

"Uh, hey, Mako…" Mark greeted with a light smile,

"Don't 'hey Mako' me!"

"This is so much fun to watch!" said Tai to himself and smiles at the entertainment he's getting.

"Gou's mine!"

"He's mine!"

"I'm marrying him!"

"No! I am!"

"Someone save me..." Gou mourned.

"Hey! Get your greedy hands off of my BROTHER!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and flinched.

"Oh no, you again?" asked Mary with a bored expression on,

"Hey, you're-" Maria was cut off when Dante dropped her and grabbed Kaiya's hands,

"My angel on earth, Kaiya-Chan! I knew one day we would meet again!"

"Let go of me," said Kaiya and releases her grip from him and grabs Mary and pulls,

"You're as stubborn as I remember!" Kaiya exclaimed when Mary refuses to let go of Gou.

"You're as short-tempered as I remember too!" Mary argued and only held Gou tighter,

"Onei-Chan, it's hurting!" Gou cried, forcing Kaiya to let go and pick up Maria instead which was easier and shoved her into Dante's hands who shoved Maria in Laird and Roger's hands.

"Kaiya-Chan, you're as beautiful as I remember you!" said Dante and Gou got sick of it and threw Mary off him and onto Dante,

"STOP FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER!" he shouted. Before Mary could get on Gou again, Mark picked her up and handed her to Brendan.

"I apologize for that, Gou. And Makoto…I'm still your friend. I hope I can battle you for fun again and not because you're angry at me," said Mark and motioned his team to follow him.

"I apologize for throwing your sister!" Gou called after him,

"It's alright! The only way I can think of her getting hurt is if she went bungee jumping without a cord!"

"…" silence fell upon everyone that was left,

"So Kaiya-Chan, Love, want to have dinner with me, tonight?" Dante asked and this time, both Makoto and Gou pounded him until everyone broke them apart. Tai just laughed his head off.

"I'll just be going now," said Kaiya and started walking away,

"Onei-Chan…"

"Not so fast, Hiwatari! Give me a good excuse why you left my team! Actually, it was _our _team!" Makoto reminded,

"…The same reasons why Rena, Mark, and Cam left," Kaiya replied and continued walking.

"Wha? Even Cam left me? WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS DO I HAVE?" Makoto shouted in anger, frustration, and pain…

Quennel followed Kaiya,

"You could've been nicer. I've heard that you've gotten fairly nice to your teammates," said Quennel,

"What's it to you?" Kaiya asked rudely and stopped walking to face him.

"Maybe…you just need to talk to someone. I'm available," said Quennel and smiled.

"…I'd pick you any day over Dante-Kun," said Kaiya and Quennel's smile only got wider,

"Want to talk over dinner? I'll pay," Quennel offered,

"Sure," Kaiya shrugged. Dante felt like a storm just rained on his parade and only _his_ parade. Makoto sent daggers at Quennel with his eyes and Gou didn't seem to care since it was Quennel but he raised his eyebrow when he saw Makoto's reaction.

"What are you angry about?" Gou asked and Makoto just glared at him,

"I'm not angry about anything! What are you talking about? Why, why would I be jealous? Go on if you want, Hiwatari! See if I care!" Makoto shouted and Gou sweat drops,

"No one said anything about being jealous…"

The Majestics and BBA Evolution sat around the very expensive suite that, of course, only the Majestics could afford.

"This must be hard on you, Kinomiya-San," said Roger sipping some tea,

"Not really, it's not like I haven't experienced betrayal before!" said Makoto angrily and crossed his arms again like he has every few minutes.

"And when was that?" Tai asked but Makoto only remained silent.

"I have one thing to ask you, how come you guys don't break up for glory?" Gou asked,

"We're already champions of our own countries, no need to fight for the whole Europe. We're not that selfish," said Quennel and sipped his own cup of tea.

"Yeah right…" Makoto growled,

"…Is he mad at me?" Quennel asked and Gou sweat drops,

"A bit…"

"I'M NOT MAD AT ANYONE!" Makoto shouted and went back to silently pouting.

"Makoto-San, Gou-San, Taichi-"

"IT'S TAI!"

"Okay, sorry. But anyway, you guys shouldn't think too much on this. You _are _still friends right?" Roger asked,

"Yes," Gou replied,

"…"

"Mako?"

"…"

"He says yes too," said Gou,

"Of course not! They're traitors!" Tai exclaimed,

"Of come on, Tai, it's not like they really are not our friends. Just because they left the team doesn't mean we're not friends, right?" Gou asked,

"Of course! I'm not too big on things like friendship and love but it's still true enough for me to believe it. So don't worry, I'm sure if you guys all _not _hate each other then you're friendship is still there," said Laird,

"Wow Laird, you gave advice!" said Dante with a friendly smirk and Laird just grew an anime vein.

"Fine! I'll give them a chance. Just do me one favor: Kick the Neoborgs' butts during your battle!" said Makoto but the way he said it wasn't very satisfying.

"Sure thing Makoto-Chan!" said Quennel and everyone anime falls,

"Wrong honorific, Quennel," said Laird and Quennel blushed from embarrassment.

"It's fine, just call me Makoto," said Makoto as he and his team gets up to leave.

"Thanks for the talk," said Gou,

"Yeah, it was really bor-I mean, interesting," said Tai and followed after Gou who followed after Makoto,

"You think they'll be okay?" Quennel asked,

"They'll be fine," said Laird,

"I wish they won't! I hate That Hiwatari's attitude!" said Dante and crossed his arms,

"Well that's what happens when you mess with his feelings, Dante!" Quennel pointed out,

"Exactly, now let's go. Our battle is coming up soon," said Roger when he looked at the time.

* * *

"So the order goes as the match-ups went?" Tai asked when they went downstairs for a snack,

"Yeah so that means the Majestics are up first and we're up third," Gou explained,

"Great," said Tai with a very bored voice,

"It won't be that bad, we can see our opponents battle," Jinsei pointed out.

"Well let's get going then, the battle will start soon," said Makoto and got up and started walking.

"…Mako is still sad about our little team breaking up thing," said Gou and silently follows,

"Well he should get over it like I did!" said Tai proudly,

"Now, now, let's not give Makoto a hard time so we won't bring this conversation up in front of him alright?" Jinsei asked,

"Yes," Gou and Tai replied.

"Whoa!" Makoto exclaimed when he saw Tara next to Kaiya.

"She either got even skinnier or her hair got bigger…" said Gou with a sweat drop.

"I say both!" Makoto commented,

"Cool hairstyle though if you're talking about that hot red-head in white!" said Tai with a small blush across his face.

"That girl is evil…" Gou mumbled remember what happened when they first met, apparently if it wasn't for him, Rena would be at the hospital. Of course, being there himself wasn't too pleasant.

"She's not that bad but she's pretty bossy," said Makoto,

"Those icy, cold, blue eyes have haunted me to this day…" Gou mumbled some more,

"Yet Tara's still pretty cool…and no, that pun was not intended," said Makoto,

"Please don't tell me she's my sister's tag-team partner!" Gou almost cried,

"Okay, I won't tell you," Makoto and Tai said in unison when they saw Tara stepping up onto the dish to face Roger.

"Why in the world did my sister join them? She hates Tara and most likely her team too!!"

"Didn't they solve that rivalry when Tara met you?" Makoto asked trying to remember what happened when they first met Tara.

"How? She didn't remember who I was until early this year during the Black Dranzer incident that happened to me!" Gou reminded.

The battle started and things already got rough when the two blades went on the attack,

"Attack Griffolyon!"

"Not going to happen! Time to cool things down Wolborg!"

"…This battle is over," said Kaiya to herself,

"How can you assume that?" a short, dark green haired girl asked her new teammate,

"Well Ivy, being Tara's partner, we've trained so I know her style even more than before. But Roger…I remember facing him and he wasn't an easy opponent but of course I pulled off a win. Tara is powerful but she can get reckless…" Kaiya explained,

"So true," said a lilac haired boy that was leaning against the wall watching Tara.

* * *

"Beat her Roger!" Makoto shouted. Sure Tara's cool but Makoto is still mad at Kaiya.

"What he said!" Gou shouted and Tara heard that familiar Hiwatari's voice.

"_Well, well its Gou Hiwatari…I'm going to have a chat with him. Hope Kaiya won't find me with him or she'll hate me even more than she already does," _Tara thought.

Quick Flashback:

"Don't think I still don't hate you Ivanov/Volkov!" said Kaiya in a harsh tone.

"You just don't want to admit how much we really do get along, do you, Hiwatari?" said Tara in a teasing voice,

"Whatever…and don't you dare go near my brother during the tournament because you're going to get it!"

"Your brother…oh yeah, Gou. Hey, I finally remember his name. And why can't I go near him? You do owe me remember? I saved you and your team's lives back on that island and I also helped saved that little friend of yours, Kinomiya's life too," Tara reminded,

"First off: I don't owe you because YOU SENT MY BROTHER TO THE HOSPITAL! Second: You didn't save Makoto's life, you only gave him new bandages," said Kaiya and took a deep breath to calm down.

"…You called Kinomiya by his first name? When did you start doing that again?" Tara asked and Kaiya looked away, hiding that very, _very,_ faint redness that was on her face.

"…Speaking of Kinomiya, stay away from him too!" Kaiya added and walked away.

"Hmm…since Kaiya didn't threaten me, then I guess I can still do whatever I want," said Tara to herself, satisfied of what came out of this conversation.

End Quick Flashback

As soon as that thought was over, Tara got smacked in the head hard,

"That's what you get for losing thought in the MIDDLE OF A BATTLE!" Kaiya scolded as Tara stood up rubbing her head,

"Well excuse me! I'm not the one that gets distracted by a fly because she misses her old team!" The rest of the team stayed silent after hearing Tara's comeback. Kaiya grew an anime vein and that earned Tara another hit with a hammer.

* * *

"Roger made that look like the easiest battle in the world," said Makoto,

"If that's true, then how come this Tara girl lost that easily?" Tai asked and Makoto shrugged, and then looked over at Gou on his left,

"Are you cold?" Jinsei asked who sat on Gou's left,

"No…" said Gou and tried to stop shivering,

"Then what's wrong?" Makoto asked,

"…She was staring at me…" said Gou with a hint of fear.

"I envy you then, I wish she would stare at me," said Tai and stared at Tara. Makoto hits Tai from the back of his head.

"Too young to look at girls!" said Makoto strictly.

"You're not my mom! Or dad for that matter!"

"Who do you think will win between Onei-Chan and Quennel-Kun?" Gou asked when the two stepped up for their battle and Makoto grew an anime vein.

"Kaiya of course!" he immediately answers.

"Fair and lovely Kaiya, it's an honor to finally have a battle with you," said Quennel politely,

"Hn, yeah I guess. Don't bother trying to charm me because it won't work and you're still paying for that dinner-chat we're having!" Kaiya reminded and Quennel giggled a bit,

"I guess so; an 'expensive' restaurant is just pocket money to me after all. Of course this rose I have here is for you. After all, you and a rose are so much alike," said Quennel holding up a red rose.

"How so?" Kaiya asked with curiosity.

"Like a rose, you're beautiful yet painful like a rose's thorns. Like a rose, you can stand alone and it can represent something except a rose represents love and you represent a need for love, am I right?"

"…"

"What the heck is he doing?" Makoto growled watching the two having a conversation but Makoto just wanted to tear that rose up.

"…Perhaps I need that talk more than I though. But, I'm still not going to go easy on you!"

"That's what I expect from the great Kaiya Hiwatari!"

"Then let's do it! 3-"

"2!"

"ONE-LET IT RIP!"

* * *

After the first battle, Makoto decided to kick some cans around before he recycled them,

"This sucks! Why did her give her the rose?" Makoto asked in an annoying tone,

"Because he could and he wanted to show good sportsmanship when he lost. I'm just mad that the Majestics lost after Roger lost to Onei-Chan again…" said Gou and sighed.

"Guys! Guess who won?" Tai asked when he came running to the other two from the stadium,

"Who?" the two asked,

"OMEGA did! And you won't believe who was on their team!"

"Try us," they both said simultaneously with the same expression,

"…You two scare me when you do that. Come see for yourself! The battle just ended! Come on! There's still time!" Tai pulled the two the two by their clothing.

"Who are the tag-team partners?" Gou asked,

"A red-orangish red-headed boy name Nico. Come on! Jinsei is still there watching!" Tai pulled them even harder and they started running into the stadium.

"And OMEGA takes the win! This tournament is getting intense!" Daichi shouted with the mike.

"So Mark lost huh?" Makoto asked,

"Yeah, and his sister was his tag-team partner," said Tai and continued pulling them to Jinsei.

"Who knows how much better that genius became," said Gou and didn't even want to think about it. He didn't need to think about how much stronger she got considering it _really_ hurt when she wouldn't let go of him.

"There! There's Nico and Cam!" Tai pointed when the teams were leaving the stadium.

"CAM?" the two immediately shot their heads toward anyone with bright reddish and sure enough, next to an a bit taller than average teenager boy, is Cam who kept the same hairstyle from her performances on stage but also kept a similar style with her clothing. Instead of her previous simple outfit, she took on a more stylish look with a white skirt-short, with a white layer on top and a pink one under it, stopping above her knees (they're really pants but it made to look like a dress/ skirt on the outside. Wore one before), a sleeveless and tight (not too tight/tight like Ming Ming's) pink outfit with a yellow star in front, a big grey belt with a red winged and yellow body butterfly to hold it together, a red bow with long ribbon flowing down to her knees and yellow in the center of the bow, golden-yellow wrist bands, and she kept her red heart shaped necklace.

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO HER?" Makoto exclaimed in anger. If Cam wasn't so flat-chested, as Makoto would say, she might look like a slut in that outfit but because she is 'flat-chested,' that outfit only makes her look cuter.

"I like Cam's new look though, she doesn't look boring anymore," said Tai,

"THAT'S NOT THE CAM WE KNOW!" Makoto shouted at Tai, still in anger,

"It's not that bad Mako, the skirt isn't _that _short if that's what you're worried about," said Gou knowing what and why Makoto is getting so fussed up over this. Since he's been friends with Cam since childhood, she's like a little sister to him and apparently, most older brothers are protective of their younger sisters. In Makoto's case, he does not like what Cam's wearing.

"Oh there you guys are! Hello? You're battle is up next!" Jinsei reminded when he found them and the three immediately headed down to the stadium. Literally. Makoto and Gou immediately jumped from where they were and continued to jump over seats until they reached the beydish. Tai, seeing that they could do that, so can he, he followed.

"Here it is folks! It's the BBA Evolution and the Bai Hu Tzi X!" D.J. Daichi shouted,

"I'm not going up there…" said Tai and slumped back more on the bench to hide from the crowd.

"That's fine, we're the official partners anyway," said Makoto and was about to step up to the dish when he remembered who he's facing. Makoto looked to see familiar faces, and then his heart skipped a beat when he saw an adorable pink-haired girl with braids as two pigtails and he felt his body temperature rise.

"Makoto? Makoto! Mako? Hello? MAKOTO!"

"What?" Makoto asked like it was regular volume when Gou shouted his name,

"What are you staring at?" Gou asked impatiently,

"No one…" said Makoto like her really didn't know.

A certain Egyptian half-smirked when he saw Makoto's reaction when he saw Rin,

"What are you happy about, Minkah?" Chang asked,

"Nothing, I just missed them," said Minkah; it wasn't really a lie, he did miss them…at least, he missed Gou. He remembered when they first met and he enjoyed himself sitting on Gou's back. Of course, that's what you get when you mistake this Egyptian for a girl: face in the dirt.

"I'll go first if you want," said Rena,

"No, I'll go," said Rin and went to the dish,

"I really wish Dien was here instead," said Chung-Chung and sighed,

"Hey, Rin is a great blader. Just as good as Dien," said Chang in strict tone.

"True, Rin is as tough as her father but her personality is a lot like her mother," said Minkah and smiled when he continued his sentence,

"And Rena is a lot like her father in many ways."

* * *

"Hey Gou, why don't you go first?" Makoto suggested since this isn't Rena, Gou should do fine.

"I don't know Mako…Rena, she-"

"Gou, trust me on this. I'll battle Rena, okay? You can her next time," said Makoto and patted his friend's back and Gou went up to the dish to meet his opponent. Rin blushed furiously,

"G-Gou! I'm so glad I could finally meet you!"

"_Not another one…" _Gou thought,

"Hi Gou!" Minkah waved cheerfully and his team anime falls. Gou waved back. It seems that the only people on that team that he's actually has a good relationship is with Minkah. Everyone else either just knows him and likes him or dislikes him like Dien, who is not here luckily. Gou took a slight look over to Rena who as talking with her cousin, Chang. Then Gou started thinking and looked at Rin,

"_She must be Rena's sister, Rin. Okay, I admit, she's cute but I really don't like the way she looks at me…it's the same way Maria, Mary, and Tara looks at me…" _Gou thought in fear.

"3-2-1-Let it RIP!"

"Go Galux! Cat Scratch now!"

"You can take that hit! Take it in and counterattack!"

While that battle was going on, Makoto started thinking about his first battle with Rena. He almost lost if it wasn't for Cam and Mark. Mark, being one of his best supporters, and Cam repairing his blade at the last minute and supports him as well. But without either of the two, how can he beat Rena this time?

Makoto clutched Dragoon in his pocket,

"_I just have to win…"

* * *

_

**Next: Gou and Rin finish their battle and then Makoto takes on Rena. As Déjà vu would have it, Makoto finds himself in a bad situation when Rena once again, tears up his blade…**

**Notes: **

**-Roger is a respectable person and sticks with calling Makoto and his friends "San."**

**-I don't remember if I said this but just in case I didn't: Jinsei means "Life."**

**-When Quennel called Makoto: "Makoto-Chan," it was supposed to be a joke because Chan can have different meanings like how I explained above. The jokes vary: Accidentally saying Makoto is a girl, accidentally saying Makoto is younger than him (Makoto is older than Quennel), saying Makoto is cute, and for you shonen-ai and Yaoi fans, should get the final joke.**

**-Tara and Kaiya don't refer to each other or their teammates with honorifics. You can decide whether Kaiya really does hate them and purposely doesn't use the honorifics or you can think that she really does see them as friends in some way.**

**Please R and R!**


	4. Tagteam Comeback

"Okay! Let's win this Galux!"

"Not going to happen! Attack and finish this battle my bit beast!"

Makoto and Tai prayed that Gou has control over his bit beast. They didn't want to see him lose control again and let Black Dranzer loose. Since that Black Dranzer incident, Gou has never once released his bit beast for battle but this battle was really pushing it.

Gou was thinking the same thing. He took a deep breath and called forth his bit beast.

"I can do this…New attack! Heaven Hellfire!!"

Makoto and Tai held onto each other in case something happens. Wouldn't anyone panic knowing that Gou is calling forth his bit beast during a battle in a long time and then have their new attack debut into the same battle!?

The dish was surrounded by black fire and then right after a flash of light, the battle was over with Gou's blade just slowed down to a stop and Rin's black outside the dish.

The crowd gasped in surprise and amazement but then cheered for Gou's victory.

Gou sighed in relief and walked back to get a group hug from his two teammates,

"That was so cool!" said Tai in excitement,

"Awesome!" said Makoto happily and with excitement as well; though it didn't last long when it was Makoto's turn to battle. As Makoto got ready, Rin came up to them.

"Uh hello? This is our side? You're side is over there!" Tai pointed and Gou pulled Tai back but the shoulders,

"That's rude Tai. Is there something you need?" Gou asked Rin. Rin looked down, face red,

"Um, well, uh…w-will you…um…"

Minkah took a hold of Rin's hand,

"Come on Rin, the battle's going to start," said Minkah with a smile,

"B-But…"

"Minkah, how have you been?" Gou asked,

"Fine! You? You're not mistaking people as the wrong gender are you?" Minkah asked with a sense of teasing in his voice. Gou gave him a light glare; maybe things haven't changed much,

"Hey! Give me a break! You had your hair down!" Gou reminded,

"I'm kidding, Gou-Kun. You're a good guy and I know all about you since Rena won't stop talking about you. Now, go cheer on your friend," said Gou and gently pulled Rin with him, Rin was still too shy, blushing too hard, and was staring at Gou the whole time to do anything. Gou watched the Egyptian go, its funny how he's the only one not Chinese on the team. Gou would like to battle him someday.

"Makoto…"

"Rena…"

"This looks just like how we first met," said Rena,

"Yeah, I guess it kind of does. But the feelings definitely aren't the same," said Makoto and the two continued to stare as they reach for their launchers and blade.

"3-2-1-Go Shoot!"

And immediately, the blades clashed with each other.

"Phantom Twister!"

Since the blades were right next to each other, Driger was immediately sent flying up,

"I got ya!" said Makoto with a light smirk,

"Not yet! You think I wouldn't learn from our first battle?! Driger! Get yourself out of there! Tiger Slash!"

"Look out Makoto! Driger's speed can beat your Phantom Twister!" Gou warned.

Makoto scanned the dish but he couldn't see Driger. He can only see new slashes appearing here and there in the dish. Then he noticed that the slashes were forming the outside of the dish inwards which means…

"Dragoon!" he called but it was too late. As a similar memory of this event flashed before his mind as he watches his blade nearly getting ripped to shreds like it was really attacked by a tiger. The round was over and everyone gasped at the fast win by Rena.

"No way!" Tai exclaimed,

"Not good. Look at that blade, there's no way Makoto can battle another round with anybody!" said Gou as he watches Makoto pick up his blade and some broken pieces and then shamefully walks past him.

"I'm sorry guys…" he said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Makoto, it's alright," said Gou putting a hand on his friend's shoulder but he shrugs it off.

"Gou, if you don't beat Rena, we'll lose!" Tai reminded and that's when Gou remembered and walked towards the dish.

"We're in trouble…" Makoto mumbled,

"Why? Gou kicked Rin's butt, good!" said Tai reminding Makoto of their first victory.

"Yeah, but Gou was pretty tired. I'm really afraid of the outcome of this battle…"

"You sure are confident," said Tai, of course not really meaning it.

Rena and Gou got their blades and launchers ready,

"3-2-1-Go Shoot!"

Mark watched,

"What's wrong, Big Brother Markie?" Mary asked,

"Besides not knowing who to root for, I'm worried about Makoto. If he doesn't get that blade fixed soon, Gou has to team up with Tai," Mark replied as he watches Rena and Gou battle,

"Is that bad?" Mary asked,

"Well…Tai is stubborn, like Makoto, but he's more immature and will be hard to handle and to cooperate with. Plus, Makoto is the world champion. I want to be able to face him, not Gou or Tai. I hope he finds a way to fix his blade. Until then, I'll make sure his team won't leave this tournament," said Mark as he watches the match like a hawk.

Cam tightened her fist as she watches the battle on T.V. in her locker room.

"_How will Makoto fix that blade without me?" _she asked herself,

"Cam, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking…are you?"

Cam looked at her new friend and teammate,

"What did you think I was thinking, Alana?" Cam asked the fiery red-head,

"Um…I don't remember," she said and Cam sweat drops,

"Well, I was thinking about fixing that blade for him but…" Cam's sentence trailed off when the door opens,

"Hey Big Bro!" Alana greeted when her brother and also Cam's tag-team partner came in with two paper bags,

"Staying out of trouble, Alana? Here, Cam, I got you and Alana lunch," said Nico handing the two their lunch,

"Thanks!"

"Thank you…" said Cam, not sure whether to be grateful or be sad for Makoto,

"Where are the others, Big Brother?" Alana asked,

"Out at the café, they're watching the remaining battles there. Apparently, they aren't very impressed with your friends…Cam," said Nico sitting down next to her.

"…" Cam sighed.

"Whoo! Girls rule!" Alana shouted when she saw Rena winning. Cam fidgeted, worried of the outcome.

* * *

Gou muttered under his breath for a moment and started thinking,

"_I'm in trouble, my blade lost too much power when testing and winning my last battle with my new attack. I can't lose or my team will be one loss closer to losing the tournament! I can't let my team get a disadvantage so early in the tournament! What can I do?" _

Rena watched Gou as she saw a sweat fall,

"_Gou…I'm sorry but if you can't handle this then I have no choice but to finish this…"_

"Go Driger! Attack and finish this battle!"

"Ugh! Dragix! Hang in there!"

"What are you doing Gou?! Do something and fight back!" Tai shouted,

"Why don't you get up here and do it yourself?!" Gou snapped back.

"Driger! Attack! Bai Hu Tzi Yao!"

"Dragix! Heaven Meteor Shower!"

Makoto, Tai, Mark, Cam, Rena, and Gou felt as if time stood still for that moment when the attacks collided. They all waited for the results in fear because one of them has to lose.

Kaiya walked into the stadium right as the attacks hit and watches for the results. But as soon as she came, she left because she wasn't happy with the results…

The crowd waited anxiously and then gasped along with other teams.

"…I'm sorry Gou," said Rena as she calls Driger back and walks away.

"Uh, and there you have it! This battle ends with the Bai Hu Tzi team walking away with the victory!" Daichi shouted and then the crowd explodes.

Gou walked over to the side to pick up his blade and kept his head down in shame.

"NO!" Tai exclaimed and went into a temper tantrum. Makoto pounded his fist onto the bench in anger and frustration. Jinsei sighed in disappointment.

"Here's the final battle for today! The Bladestoppers vs. the Battalion Soldiers!" Daichi announced and the crowd goes wild waiting to see another exciting battle.

Makoto was sulking in the hotel room along with his teammates and Jinsei. He was lying down on the bed looking up at the blank ceiling. Gou turns the T.V. off, not wanting to see anymore battles for the day and then joins Makoto on the bed to stare at nothing. Tai wasn't really sulking; he was just furious at their loss and started scolding, yelling actually, at his two older teammates who purposefully ignored him. Jinsei turned the T.V. back on to watch the battle to learn of their opponents' strategies.

Makoto sighed,

"What's wrong, Mako?" Gou asked,

"Gou, I don't think I can repair my blade in time for the next battle. And I feel so stupid! I lost to Rena the same way I lost to her when I first met her!" Makoto runs both his hands through his hair from his face towards the back causing his cap to fall off his head.

"It's not your fault, I could've been more careful in what I was doing. Even I can get reckless and it just had to be in this battle that I do," said Gou and sighed.

"Let's face it: It was both your faults!" Tai shouted at them.

"We know," the two replied in unison.

"Well it's been decided that if Makoto can't fix his blade by our next battle, Taichi-"

"TAI!"

"I'm sorry! I'll buy you candy later," Jinsei apologized,

"YAY!"

"Anyway, if Makoto can't get his blade fixed, then Gou, you'll have to battle with Tai," said Jinsei and Gou nodded and Tai stopped being happy about the candy and looked upset,

"But Jinsei! Of all the times we've practiced, never once, have I tag teamed with anybody but Mark, Cam, and Makoto!" Tai pointed out,

"Then I suggest we get you two to train a bit together," Jinsei advised and the two were forced to agree.

Back at stadium, a boy and his tag-team partner, also his younger sister, held up a fist to show his victory.

"And the Blade Stoppers win this round!"

"That was so cool! Right Lan?" the little pink-haired girl asked her older and spiky blue-haired brother.

"Yeah, I guess so. So Paula, want to get some ice cream?" Lan asked and puts his jacket back on.

"Okay! And that battle would've been perfect if they accepted our two-on-two battle! Because our blades are undefeatable together!" said Paula and looks at her pink blade.

"Yes I know, that's because our parents were a great match together," said Lan and looks at his blue and red blade and Paula nodded,

"Geminax and Cupid! Our bit beasts are awesome!"

* * *

Makoto started working on his blade but with no such luck as finishing it fast. Soon, they were on their way to Rome. Makoto might poke and eye out or throw up from looking down all the time if he tried to fix his blade on the plane so he didn't. Soon they reached Rome and right after they got to their hotel room, Makoto was back to fixing his blade again. If it was Cam fixing his blade, then she would be done within the day it was broken!

"Here are the match-ups for Rome! Take a look!" Daichi shouted and pointed at a screen.

OMEGA vs. BBA Evolution

Blitzkrieg Neoborgs vs. Battalion Soldiers

Blade Stoppers vs. Majestics

Bai Hu Tzi X vs. Shooting All Starz

"The Majestics are up against those…somewhat familiar bladers…" said Gou but he can't put his finger on it.

"Looks like Rena and Mark are battling next round," said Makoto who was not sure whether to worry or not care and turned his attention back to his blade.

"What about us?! We're battling Cam!" Tai reminded and that's when it hit Gou and Makoto.

"Hmm…by the way the match-ups went; they paired the winners against the losers. They also ordered the battles so that we don't go in the same order as before," said Jinsei staring the screen.

"Hey, you're right," said Gou,

"Well good thing we aren't fighting Kaiya because then I can't battle her at all," said Makoto and continues his repairs…he really wished Cam was here.

"Well until our battle, the first, begins, we have to you two ready," said Jinsei and Gou and Tai groaned. They just got off a plane and now he's making them train.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tai! Stop it! You're getting in my way!" Gou shouted,

"No! You're getting in my way!"

Jinsei sighed, apparently, this training wasn't going to well the moment he made them try and work together. Their blades ended up fighting each other instead of their target.

"Stop it! You guys aren't going to win the next round this way!" Jinsei snapped and the two stopped fighting with each other.

* * *

Makoto sighed and puts his head down on the desk. He was alone in the hotel room, trying to repair his blade soon but he's not progressing well enough. To get his mind off things, Makoto left to explore.

He walked around looking at interesting things he's never seen in Japan.

"Hmm…Rome's pretty cool," Makoto said to himself as he stared at the sky.

"MAKOTO-CHAN!" Makoto looked forward again only to meet face to face with a girl that tackled-hugged him causing to fall backwards.

"……Who in blazing Dragoon are you?" Makoto asked, partially in fear and he wasn't sure what the other feeling was. He sat up and looked at the fiery light red-headed girl hugging his waist…rather tightly.

"ALANA!" two boys came running to him, one was African American and the other was tan with very light violet hair. Makoto didn't know them but they know the girl who someone knows him.

"We are so sorry! Alana! Come on!"

"No way! I finally get to meet Makoto-Chan!" Alana squealed,

"Okay…uh, nice to meet you too but…hey! You're on Cam's new team!" Makoto exclaimed when Alana looked at him with a big smile,

"Oh it's so nice to meet you! I don't know who I should marry! You or darling Gou-San!" Alana squealed and everyone sweat drops. Of course, she was ignoring everything Makoto said.

"_Oh, so I'm 'chan' and Gou's 'san' huh?"_

"Well yeah, can you please let me go now?" Makoto asked trying to stand up but Alana refused to let go even with her other two teammates trying to pull her off.

"_Now I know exactly how much pain Gou goes through!"_

It took a while but eventually, Alana was forced to let go.

"Oh! You're so handsome! I feel like I'm going to die! Unless I meet you _and _Gou-San, then I can't! Eeeeek! Gou Hiwatari-San! I can just picture it!" Alana squealed and now Makoto knows how dangerous fan girls can be.

"Um…I'll just go now," said Makoto and took one step only to be glomped by Alana again. Actually, he was pulled to the side rather roughly and Alana missed him,

"I'm borrowing him, okay little girl? Hello Kinomiya, we meet again! Now come with me!" said Tara and pulls Makoto away who wasn't sure what just happened.

When they were clear away from Alana, Tara released Makoto's arm.

"Ow! You have a very hard grip!" said Makoto, who was in slight pain, rubbing his arm,

"I saved your life so shut up!"

"…Yeah, um, thanks for that," said Makoto and continued to rub his arm.

"Actually, Kinomiya, I really did want to borrow you," said Tara and Makoto froze, not wanting to know what she wanted him for.

* * *

"NO!" Makoto repeated for probably the 20th time.

"Come on, Kinomiya! Why not?" Tara asked,

"Because I wouldn't want someone doing that to me!"

"You sure there's nothing you want that will make you do this?" Tara asked with a light smirk,

"Nothing! Nothing you can give me anyway," said Makoto and looked away with his arms crossed.

"How about…a victory? From us?" Tara asked standing a bit closer to him,

"No! That's not how I play! I want to win this tournament fair and square!"

"Okay then…how about…"

"There's nothing you can do to make me help you! And get away from me! I enjoy my little space!" Makoto exclaimed and backed away a bit when Tara was really intruding on his personal space.

"You sure?"

"YES! For the hundredth time! Yes!"

"Not even…Hiwatari? Kaiya?"

For a moment, Makoto didn't know what to answer,

"…NO!"

"Okay then, I could really help you. I can do a lot of things, Kinomiya," said Tara; once again, walking in on Makoto's little territory. Makoto started backing away slowly.

"If you can, find a different way because I'm not betraying Gou. I wouldn't want him doing this to me and also, if I do help you: Kaiya will kill me!"

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her, or us," said Tara, continuing forward.

"Um, trust me, I'm pretty sure I know Kaiya well enough to know she isn't stupid enough not to find out who helped out you…Can you please back away from me?" Makoto asked when his back hit the wall.

"All I'm asking is to be with my best friend's little brother," said Tara innocently and her left hand hits the wall next to Makoto's face,

"Best friend? Yeah right! Maybe in the afterlife 2 centuries later!"

"That's where you'll be after my team wins this tournament!"

"My team is going to win!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Kinomiya: You were the best when you had your entire team. Where are they now? Is your team really the best without the team members? All of them?"

Makoto looked down and didn't reply. She proved a really good point as much as he hates to admit it.

"What the? Makoto?"

Makoto looked over to his left where Gou was standing with a confused expression on. Then Makoto realized why and shoved Tara away from him.

"Ah! Gou! What the heck are you doing here?!"

"…I should be asking you the same thing. Um, Jinsei is looking for you," said Gou and looked between Makoto and Tara.

"I'm just uh, taking a walk to have some fresh air," said Makoto.

"And I saved him from an obsessive fan girl. So Gou, remember me right?" Tara asked walking up to him,

"Well, yeah, not that hard to forget you," said Gou. Though it's really true considering what they've been through whenever they're near each other.

"Well, um…Look, Gou and I have to get going. Bye Tara! Say hi to Kaiya for me! Come on!" Makoto quickly tugged Gou along who wasn't sure what was going on. Tara sighed,

"Oh well, if Kinomiya won't help me and Gou get together, I guess I just have to get him myself." With that, Tara stretched and then walked around some more; she has plenty of time to spare until her battle arrives. Until then…

"_Let's see, what else can I do to piss Kaiya off besides hit on her brother?"

* * *

_

"Makoto! Where have you been?!" Jinsei asked angrily when they got back to the hotel room,

"Sorry! But I really needed to get out of the room," said Makoto and sighed, kind of regretting doing that.

"Anyway, come on! Our battle is first tomorrow! And we thought you should see how Gou and Tai are doing…" said Jinsei and Makoto just looked at him,

"…They're not cooperating are they?" Makoto asked in a whisper since Gou and Tai are in the room as well, arguing with each other.

"No, they aren't," said Jinsei and looked over at the two who are fighting over the remote control now.

"Why?" Makoto asked,

"They can't agree on one style. I told them that double battles are possible and when that happens, these two need to be ready and they both dislike the other's style of battling," Jinsei explained and Makoto nodded in understanding.

"What do you suggest we do?" Jinsei asked,

"Easy, tell them to find a style they both like," said Makoto and Jinsei sighed in frustration,

"If it were that easy I'm sure that would be the first thing they would've done," said Jinsei and Makoto though a bit more.

"Well I'm sure you of all people could figure something out depending on what their styles are. Good luck my dear cousin," said Makoto and headed out again,

"Where are you going?" Gou asked when he noticed his friend leaving,

"Since I'm pretty much no use until a miracle comes along to fix my blade, but until then, I have to visit someone," said Makoto and left, closing the door behind him.

"Poor Mako, he can't even participate until he gets that blade fixed," said Gou with feeling of pity for his friend,

"Yeah and at the rate he's going, the tournament will be over before he even gets halfway repaired!" said Tai pointing at the test where Makoto's blade lies with almost no noticeable repairs done.

* * *

"Welcome everyone! Let's get this tournament going! Today, our first battle is between the BBA Evolution and OMEGA! Now both teams represent Japan but even so, there can only be one winner! Now let the battles begin!" Daichi shouted and the fans cheered for the first match of the day.

"I'll go first," said Gou but then Tai puts his foot in front of Gou and trips him,

"I'll go first! You went first last time!" said Tai and ran up towards the dish before Gou could stand up,

"Why you!" Gou was about to get him for that but Jinsei held him back to keep him from embarrassing the team and for Gou to save his energy for his round. Nico saw the little problem the two had and looked at Cam,

"Want us to be the first to call an official doubles match?" Nico asked and Cam looked at him in deep thought, and then nodded. They both walked up to the dish and told D.J. Daichi of their request.

"What? They actually want us to work together?!" Gou exclaimed,

"I knew something like this was going to happen," said Jinsei and slapped himself.

"Of course we accept!" Tai explained and his team anime falls,

"I didn't say yes!" Gou complained,

"Too late, sorry Gou, looks like you have to get up there. But hey, now you're going first too," said Jinsei and lightly pushes Gou. Makoto buried his face in his hands, a tad embarrassed of what's going on between his two teammates.

"TRAITOR!" was the first thing Tai shouted when he faced Cam.

"Oh yeah, Cam, Mako told me to tell you that he really doesn't want you to wear that," said Gou who feeling better about the team separating.

"Oh, um, tell him that I like it this way. But if he really doesn't like it then I might change it a little," said Cam looking at herself thinking that she looks perfectly fine.

"She's still a traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!" Tai shouted until Gou shuts his mouth with his hand,

"We get the idea," he said and everyone pulls their launchers and blades out.

"Ready everyone?!" Daichi shouted,

"3-2-1-GO SHOOT!"

And as soon as the battle started Tai shoved Gou both physically and with his blade,

"What the heck was that for?!"

"You were in the way! I didn't have enough room!"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Taichi!"

"TAI! And in the beyblade world, it does!"

"Oh yeah? Well I would like to see you take them both on yourself!"

"Okay then! Because I can!"

"Will you two shut up and battle?! We might as well let them win if you two aren't even willing to at least try and work together!" Makoto interrupted as he shot up from the bench and scolded them both.

"…" The two didn't say anything, the last thing they needed was Makoto angry at them both and then things will be get even more frustrating,

"I'm willing to try if you are," Tai mumbled,

"Me too, just stay out of my way," said Gou and he looked at his opponents' movements.

"I will if you stay out of mine," said Tai and did the same thing as Gou.

"It doesn't matter what you do! Zeus! I call upon you!"

Cam took a few steps away from her partner, when Nico sounds like he wants to kill someone and grows red eyes because then he can be dangerous; and then, nobody makes fun of his name.

"Oh Big Brother! Try not to use your bit beast too much! Remember what happened last time?" Alana reminded and that's when Makoto noticed she was there on the other side and tried to stay hidden from her sight.

Gou and Tai were forced to withdraw when Zeus came between them.

"Attack! Zeus!"

"Alight let's help them out, Venus! Come on out!" Cam shouted and a beautiful bit beast rose,

"What the? When did she get a bit beast?!" Tai exclaimed,

"Bit beast?! To be more specific, where did she get Venus!?" Gou also exclaimed in surprise.

"Go Zeus! Black Cloud Thunder!"

"Venus! Attack with Venus Rhapsody!"

"I think the right question is more along the lines of how in the world Cam learned how to get so good in such a short time!" said Tai who was along the edge of panic.

"Tai! Move! Set up a defensive attack now!" Gou shouted and Tai snapped out of it,

"Gaia Dragoon! Use Mountain Wall!"

"Dragix! Counter with Scale Storm!"

"GOU!" Makoto shouted and Gou now knew why. His attack combined with Zeus's and he didn't want to help the opponent! But after a few seconds, the attacks only cancelled each other out and Tai was safety protected by sound so Venus's attack didn't get to neither of the two.

"I have an idea! Follow my lead! Go Gaia Dragoon! After Venus now!" Tai ordered and his blade started chasing after Cam's.

"Tai! We're supposed-"

"I know! Work together! Trust me!" said Tai confidently and Gou decided that's the only he _can_ do at the moment.

"What am I supposed to do to help exactly?" Gou asked when he watches Tai and Cam's blades play tag for a while in the dish.

"Okay! Use your storm attack! Or whatever the name is!" Tai shouted and Gou just looked at him,

"Well…okay then. Dragix! Use Scale Storm!"

"Nicolas!" Cam exclaimed to her partner,

"Black Cloud Thunder!"

"Yes! Gaia Dragoon! Earth Spear attack!" From the ground a spear-like objects shot up and stops Venus in its tracks.

"Venus!" Cam exclaimed,

"Tai!" Gou shouted,

"It's okay! What's the highest object in the dish? My spears or your blade?" Tai asked and Gou looked at the dish and saw his little plan.

"Aah…nice," said Gou nodding. Thunder and lightning struck but the direction was changed and headed for Cam's blade instead when they hit the spears and then spreads downward and hits Venus.

"Yes! Gaia Dragoon! Earth Spear!" More spears shot up form the ground of the dish surprising their opponents,

"Gou! They're trapped! Get them! Attack with all your might and don't worry about my blade!"

"Okay! Dragix! Heaven Hellfire!" Starting in the center where Gou's blade was, a ring of white fire this time powerfully shoots outwards hitting all the blades in the dish sending them flying out. The crowd shouted with all their might with that attack and victory.

"Without resistance, they couldn't stay in the dish," said Tai and picked up his blade.

"Wow Tai, you're a pretty good strategist yourself!" Gou complimented and called his blade back,

"Yeah! I'm pretty good aren't I?" Tai gloated with a huge smile.

"And the BBA takes this round!" Daichi shouted and then pats Tai hard,

"That was awesome!" he complimented,

"Thanks Dad, but I really don't want anyone to know we're related at the moment…" said Tai and sighed.

Makoto and Jinsei sighed in relief, they actually pulled it off!

Later that day, the others stayed to watch the other battles but Makoto decided it's about time he went back to fixing his blade. He sat down at the desk and took a deep breath but when he was about to get back to work, a knock was heard on the door and he forced himself to get and get it.

Makoto opens the door and was surprised by his visitor,

"Hello Makoto," Cam greeted holding a toolbox.

"Uh, hi. What are you doing here?" Makoto asked and Cam smiled,

"I'm still your friend, Mako. I want to fix your blade for you. I always enjoy fixing the team's blades. But…even if we aren't a team now, we're still friends because that's what the team was made of. So, are you going to let me?" Cam asked and Makoto though about it.

"…Okay, thanks Cam. I trust you and only you from your new team. How did you know I was here?" Makoto asked,

"I saw you walking away when I tried to find you so I just followed you here," Cam replied and took a step into the room and towards Makoto's blade.

"Oh…okay. So, just how badly damaged is my blade?" Makoto asked, a bit nervous to know. Cam opened up the box and pulled some tools out and sat down on the desk.

"Pretty bad, Makoto. I don't know if you adjusted the blade yourself since I last looked at it but either way, Rena's blade just took a shot up in attack power and speed! So if you're going to stand a chance against her again, you too, have to gain more power and speed just to keep up with her. The problem is, if we only focus on speed and power, we won't have room to help your defense and endurance as well," Cam explained and Makoto just stared with a blank expression.

"Never mind," said Cam when she looked at Makoto.

"So…how long will this take?" Makoto asked,

"I have to come back again, I can't repair this today," Cam replied and started writing down notes,

"What?! It's that bad?!"

"Yeah, sorry Mako," said Cam and puts down the pen and touches the blade with her hands to examine the damage in more detail.

Makoto groaned and fell on the bed, then eventually, his eyelids closed completely and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Makoto! Makoto! Wake up! Mako!"

Makoto groaned and curled himself up into a tighter ball.

"Makoto! Come on!"

"What is it, Cam?" Makoto asked in a tiring voice,

"I'm not Cam! Speaking of her, why is she here?! MAKOTOOOOOOOO!"

"WHAT?!" Makoto exclaimed and his head collides with Tai's when he shot up.

"OW!!"

"Are you guys okay?" Gou asked walking over to the two and looked at their heads.

"Just fine!" Tai answers and stomps off to the kitchen to get some ice.

"Ow…I'm okay Gou. Where's Cam?" Makoto asked and looked around the room and saw her and Jinsei discussing something at the corner of the room. Then he looked over at the desk and saw that his blade looked half repaired!

Cam walked over,

"Okay, this is kind of embarrassing to say, but…what does Mark like about girls…?" Cam asked and her face turned red.

Makoto and Gou blinked twice,

"I'm not Mark so I don't know," Gou answered,

"Are we supposed to know?" Makoto asked and Gou sweat drops.

"W-Well um, you see. Since Jinsei couldn't help me I, um, thought you guys would know more what goes on in a teenage boy's mind since well, you are teenage boys…" said Cam who was still embarrassed about her question.

"Um…" Makoto and Gou looked at each other with blank expressions.

"I'm speaking from experience: what goes on in a teenage boy's mind is usually nothing because they're minds are usually empty," said Jinsei coming from the kitchen with a teacup.

"HEY!" Makoto and Gou exclaimed,

"I said usually," said Jinsei defending himself,

"Why do you want to know anyway, Cam? Don't tell me you're thinking about boys at this age are you?" Gou asked and Cam gave him a glare,

"I'm that young anymore! It's common for girls to get crushes around my age!"

"Really?" Makoto asked tilting his head and everyone else groans.

"I guess being dense runs in the family. I was the same thing when I was younger," said Jinsei and sips his tea.

"Who's the guy?" Gou asked,

"…I thought I already said his name…" said Cam as she blushes more.

* * *

**Next: Makoto learns of the results from the battles he missed. Not only that, he learns that Kaiya has been spending more time with Quennel! Of course, he's not even sure why he's so angry…**

**Cam asks for boy advice from Rena and hopefully Kaiya too; except Tara decides to help her out instead. **

**Gou runs into Lan, who happens to be someone he already knows…then he gets attacked by more fan girls.**


	5. Troubled in Madrid

"You won't believe it!" said Gou to Makoto. It was night, past their 'bedtime' but Gou just had to tell Makoto everything that he missed. Makoto groaned and pulled his covers down to reveal his face,

"Maybe I should've shared a room with Tai or Jinsei…" Makoto grumbled.

"Mako! Listen to me! You won't believe it! I can't believe I forgot to tell you this!"

"What?" Makoto asked impatiently as he finally sat up to look at Gou on his bed.

"Well, it's not a surprise that my sister and Tara won their round. But those Bladestoppers! They defeated the Majestics!"

"WHAT?!" Makoto exclaimed, now wide awake.

"I know! It's surprising!"

"Who won between Mark and Rena?!" Makoto immediately asked,

"Mark won."

"So…what's the score?" Makoto asked,

"Let's see…um: OMEGA has one win and one loss. The Blitzkrieg NeoBorgs have 2 wins and no losses. The Majestics have no wins and 2 losses. The Bai Hu Tzi team has one win and one loss. The Battalion Soldiers have no wins and 2 losses. The Bladestoppers have 2 wins and no losses. The Shooting All Starz have one win and on loss. And finally, us, with one win and one loss."

"That means that one more loses for either the Majestics or the Battalion Soldiers and they're out of this tournament!" said Makoto, who was mainly surprised at the Majestics' short losing streak. But with another win for either the Blitzkrieg Neoborgs or the Bladestoppers and they're on a one way trip to the finals!" Gou pointed out.

"But others like our team, Cam's team, Mark and Rena's teams as well, are still at the unpredictable zone right?" Makoto asked and Gou nodded,

"We have to be careful, if we get paired up with either my sister's team or the Bladestoppers, we're in trouble because they must be powerful to have won both their rounds!"

"And until Cam fixes my blade, you and Tai have to continue to work together and hopefully keep winning," said Makoto worriedly,

"Yeah, but…I'm worried about which team we're paired up against…" said Gou, just as worried as Makoto.

* * *

"Madrid! Some Spanish influences! Cool!" said Tai as they landed in Madrid for the next rounds of battle. To make a big welcome, Cam takes a step on stage again, and to get everybody back into the mood to beyblade and remind them that this sport is for fun. Cam got a little help from male singers.

_"Break Out!_

_Break Out!_

_Cam: Nerai Wo Sadamerunda Atsui Kodou Tokihanate  
Mayotteru Baai Janai  
Yare run Darou? Go Shoot Beyblade!/ Take aim! Let your hot pulse go!_

_This is no time to be confused!_

_You can do it, right? Go shoot! Beyblade!"_

_The teams listened, most of them enjoying the beat of the song. Makoto, Gou, Mark, Rena, Tai, Cam, and even Kaiya, listened more to the meaning of the song for the sport of Beyblading._

_"Akiokose Jma Kiseki Bokura No Jidai E  
Kimochi Hitotsu De Jkeru  
Go ahead I'm dreaming now!/(English translations): Evoke a miracle, now, toward our era!_

_I can go with one feeling_

_Go Ahead I'm dreaming now_

_dareka to onaji janai jibun ga aru no sa  
semaru mirai mo koete sono saki e to  
kono mune no oku harisake sou na  
yume wo dakishime tsuki susume kimete miseru/ I'm not like anyone, I have myself_

_I'll surpass the looming future and go further_

_The depths of my heart are about to break_

_Embrace that dram and rush forth_

_I'll show you the clincher "_

After a while, the song ended and it did work pretty well to get everyone back into the beyblading mood.

"Alright! Now that everybody is pumped and ready, here are the battles!" Daichi shouted and pointed at the large screen.

Match-Ups:

Blitzkrieg Neoborgs vs. OMEGA

Majestics vs. Shooting All Starz

Bai Hu Tzi X vs. Bladestoppers

BBA Evolution vs. Battalion Soldiers

"This shouldn't be too hard, that team lost 2 battles in a row!" said Tai and then went into a relaxing mood.

"We can't judge them that easily," said Gou and Tai only ignored him.

"…" Mark looks down and then started walking away without a word. He kept walking around until he was forced to go back to the hotel because of the time.

"Huh?" Mark just reached the sight of the door, but Rena was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and eyes closed. Mark walked up to her,

"Hey, Rena," he greeted and she looked up,

"Mark, I was waiting for you," she said and stood up straight.

"Are you trying to pull off the Kaiya look? Anyway, I'm here," said Mark and Rena only chuckled lightly,

"No, I'm not trying to imitate Kaiya. Mark…about our battle, um…" Rena wasn't sure how to continue.

"…It was great battle, Rena! I'm glad to have battle you and I hope that we can do it again sometime. Not one of those training battles we do all the time, a big battle, like we had. And I wish you luck in your next battle," said Mark and smiled,

"Yeah! I would love to! And good luck in your battle too!" said Rena, also with encouragement.

After a bit of talking, Mark had to go so Rena left as well. Rena explored a bit of Madrid,

"Hmm…interesting. I guess the best part of a world tournament is seeing all these different places and cultures," said Rena out loud to herself.

"I couldn't agree more…"

Rena stopped and looked behind her where Cam was,

"Hi!" Rena greeted and Cam let out a breath she was holding and walked up to Rena and the two started walking together.

"So you're battling Kaiya right?" Rena asked and a Cam nodded nervously.

"Y-Yeah! I don't think I'm going to live!" said Cam with anime tears.

"Um, hey! Don't say that! You'll be fine!" said Rena with a sweat drop, trying to confront Cam who only continued to cry anime tears but stopped when she remembered something,

"Um Rena, have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Cam asked shyly and Rena blushed.

"U-Um…no, at least I don't think it was a relationship…" said Rena and was now trying to hide her blush but Cam only got more curious.

"Who was it? The one that you aren't sure you had a relationship with?" Cam asked, eyes beaming with curiosity.

"It's no one!"

"Who is it? Tell me!"

"No!"

"Oh please?"

"NO!"

"Maybe I should ask Gou, he might-"

"NO! Okay I'll tell you!"

"_I'm a genius to know that mentioning Gou would work," _thought Cam, smiling to herself. The two sat down at a table they saw outside that happens to be part of a restaurant and they only ordered drinks. This way, they can rest in the shade and to have a drink.

"Okay, I'll tell you but don't tell anyone else," said Rena and Cam nodded repeated to let Rena know and then went back to the drink she and Rena got. Rena sighed, she hoped Cam meant it.

"Okay, I've had a couple of crushes in the past, but this one lasted the longest. The feeling I had for him started to fade away after I met, well, Gou…"

"So is it Gou or another guy?" Cam asked, a bit confused.

"Um, I'm talking about Minkah…"

"Oh! Him!? Well he is a very cute Egyptian," said Cam and Rena's face turned red again.

"Um, w-well anyway…we always spend time together, a lot. We've even held hands, but it wasn't official that we were together. Though people around the village kept saying that…" Rena grumbled the last part.

"Well that's still something! Please help me, Rena!" Cam begged now showing puppy dog eyes.

"With what?" Rena asked,

"Well…um, I don't know how to handle a crush. And this is a big one!" Cam almost shouted, and her face burning red.

"I see this IS kind of serious," said Rena and took a sip from her own drink.

"First, who's the guy?"

"Do I have to tell you?!" Cam whined and pouted,

"I told you my old crushes' name," Rena reminded and then Cam realized something.

"Wait! So you have a new crush?" Cam asked and Rena almost choked on her drink.

"Not telling!"

"That's a yes! Who is it?"

"Not telling!"

"Aww, please?" Cam begged.

"No! I'm supposed to help you not blurt out my secrets!"

"Oh alright! Well, um, do you have to know the guy first?" Cam asked, going back to her nervous mode.

"Well, first off, you shouldn't get too out of control when you have a crush on someone. You have to learn to stay calm and act normal around him unless you do want to hint that you like him. Unless the guy is thick-headed, he might notice the way you act around him and then it's possible that he'll be uncertain how to act and then things get really confusing from then on," Rena explained and started sipping more on her drink from thirst.

"Okay, well, how do I get his attention?" Cam asked and Rena thought about it.

"Do you guys have anything in common?" Rena asked and Cam nodded,

"Okay, and you know him right?" Cam nodded once more,

"Do you talk to him?"

Cam hesitated to think on this one and then nodded again.

"Just act natural, and talk to him a bit more. Especially on what you have in common," said Rena with a satisfied smile but Cam only tilted her head,

"But…we've always been doing that," said Cam and Rena just wanted to hit her head on the table.

"Please don't tell me it's one of our ex-teammates…"

"I could…but I'd be lying," said Cam with an innocent look.

"Who is it?" Rena asked and crossed her arms. Cam looked down and twiddled her fingers and turned read and whispered someone's name.

"Um, a bit louder please," said Rena and leaned in closer.

"Ican'thelpitthatMarkisthecutestandnicestguyaround!"

"…what?"

"It's Mark!" Cam whimpered and shrank down to the floor.

"Oh it is? Then it should be easy. You two are childhood friends right?" Rena asked and Cam climbed herself back onto the chair but still red with embarrassment.

"So, the superstar's heart was struck by Cupid's arrow and she falls in love with Blondie?"

"WWAAAAAAAGGHH!" Cam and Rena jumped back and out of their chairs and went on guard when Tara almost seemed to have appeared out of no where and butted her nose into someone else's business.

"TARA!" the two exclaimed and then sighed in relief that it was only her. Tara pulled up an empty nearby chair and then sat down in it.

"If you want a man's attention, you can't just let it come to you unless you're one of those lucky ones. But if you're one of those people like me, you have to work for you man!" Tara explained with a satisfied smirk.

"What do you do?" Rena asked, not remember Tara ever trying to get someone's attention.

"Well, my first idea was to impress him. I accidentally sent him to the hospital instead," said Tara and Cam wasn't sure she wants to take advice from her.

"Oh…WHAT?!" Rena exclaimed and nearly jumped out her seat when she realized who that person she was talking about was.

"What? He's alive isn't he? And he's still mine for the taking," said Tara right in front of Rena's face and then leaned down to Cam.

"By the way, I love your new look, it'll sure catch Blondie's attention! Ask me anytime for help!" Tara encouraged and then walked away.

Cam watched Tara disappear into the crowd and then looked back on Rena who had her fists gripped tight and she can hear Rena breathing a bit harder and give Tara the worst death glare ever! If that's even possible coming from Rena! So, Cam decided not to bother her at the moment.

* * *

"I'm going to go do a little exploring," said Gou as he heads out the door of the hotel,

"Okay!" Makoto and Tai replied as their eyes are glued to the T.V. But not long after Gou left, a knock was heard,

"Come in!" they both said in unison, still having their eyes locked in with the television.

"Hey Makoto-Kun!" Laird greeted as he walked in,

"Oh, hi Laird-Kun," said Makoto, finally taking his eyes off the T.V. to look at his friend.

"I just have to tell you what's been going on," said Laird as he sat down next to Makoto,

"Oh? Like losing all of your battles so far?" Tai asked but then quickly ran away when he saw Laird's giant anime vein.

"BESIDES THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Laird shouted after Tai.

"Ignore him, so what's going on?" Makoto asked,

"Well, first off: I wish you were there when you see how jealous Dante is!" said Laird with a big grin.

"Jealous? Jealous of who? And why?" Makoto asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Don't you know? Kaiya was your ex-teammate right? Well, Quennel and Kaiya have been spending a lot of time together an-"

"WHAT?!" Makoto exclaimed and jumped up, face showing anger and jealousy.

"Whoa! Calm down! You're acting as bad as Dante did when I told him!"

"WHERE'S QUENNEL?!" Makoto demanded.

"Now? With Kaiya. But why are you getting upset over this?" Laird asked and Makoto then realized that he doesn't even know.

* * *

Gou stretched when the sunlight hit his skin. He looked at the bright clear sky and was glad he decided to go for a walk before the battles start when everybody gets tensed up.

Gou looked around, there were so many things that's never even seen in Japan or any other places he's been to. Gou walked by the markets where all the food are, some he's seen before and some not. Gou walked around some more until finally, the heat started affecting him forcing Gou to find shade and walk into it which is under a small bridge.

"Hey, this is my spot," said a grumpy but still calm, voice. Gou looked over his shoulder where someone was standing against the wall with his arms crossed and something sticking out of his mouth.

"Oh! Uh, sorry?" Gou apologized and was just about to leave when the guy stopped him by grabbing the jacket around his waist.

"Wait," the guys said and took his lollipop from his mouth his steps into the sunlight, "You're Gou right?" he asked. Gou raised a brow,

"Y-Yeah, and you're Lan right?" Gou asked and Lan nodded putting the lollipop back into his mouth and releases his grip on Gou.

"So Gou, how have you been?" Lan asked and Gou only looked more confused,

"…You really don't remember me?" Lan asked, his left eye twitching a bit. Gou only shook his head, afraid to answer by words. Lan sighed and lightly slapped himself.

"Maybe this will remind you…" said Lan and his outs his fingers on Gou's chest and then roughly pushed him sending Gou falling back and then falling into the water.

"I hope you learned how to swim this time!" Lan called after him, hoping he heard that under the water.

Gou reached for land and rolled over onto his back and squirted water out of his mouth but he kept that annoyed look on his face.

"You were that bully that kept picking on me when my mother and your parents visited each other and I was dragged along…" said Gou and sighed at the old memories. Lan leaned over Gou,

"I'm not a bully; I just like making fun of you to impress your sister. By the way, where is Miss Sexy?"

Gou grew an anime vein and grabbed Lan's ankles and flipped him over while getting himself up.

"Oh yeah, to answer your question earlier: I'm doing fine, thank you. I hope I face you and your sister in battle soon," said Gou with a smirk. Lan's own smirk spreads across his lips his he trips Gou and back flips himself up to a stand.

"Has little Gou learned how to take care of himself?" Lan asked in a teasing way. Gou stands up and pats his clothing,

"Yeah, I have as a matter of fact. And just so you know, if we do get to battle, I want to be the one facing you and Geminax!"

"Good! Because that's how I want it to be! My two headed dragon against your two spirited bit beast!"

"GOU LOVE!" Gou only fell back to the ground when one of his many fan girls just jumped him. Lan only stared in confusion.

"Maria…" Gou growled recognizing the girl's voice before even looking at her.

"Hi Gou Darling!"

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GOU-KUN!"

"Oh no…" Gou just puts his face into the ground, not wanting to be turned into a tug-of-war rope again. Then he heard Lan burst into laughter.

"You can't even handle fan girls that fall into the little girl category!" Lan laughed,

"Who are you calling 'little girl?!'" Maria and Mary exclaimed and both kicked Lan in the shin.

"Who can't handle little girls?" Gou asked in a teasing way when he stood back up.

"Shut up…" Lan grumbled.

"He's mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"Gou Honey!"

"Huh?" Gou looked at his weighted arm held by a familiar looking red-head.

"_Hey… she's that girl that Makoto keeps avoiding," _Gou thought (I wonder how many people thought it was Tara).

"OH GOU-KUN! I've finally met you! I don't know who I should marry! You and or that just as good looking Makoto-Kun!" Alana squealed as Gou gently shook his arms to try and get this new girl to release him.

"HANDS OFF!" Maria and Mary exclaimed and started fighting over Gou.

"_I hope Rena's sister isn't like this or I'm in trouble…" _

"_I'm actually feeling sorry for him…" _Lan thought and sighed as he pulled his sleeves up and cautiously walked over to Gou.

* * *

"What's wrong, Miss Kaiya?" Quennel asked when Kaiya stopped walking and was looking across the river.

"Nothing, just that guy that's trying to help my brother looks familiar," said Kaiya and continued to walk with Quennel.

"I see, your brother is very popular with the young ladies!" said Quennel with a smile and Kaiya and shook her head.

"If only those girls understand that looks aren't everything," said Kaiya and started to walk away with Quennel following.

"Miss Kaiya, perhaps you should be more open with your own feelings yourself. Don't every deny what you feel or it will make you feel worse and more confused," Quennel explained and Kaiya only sighed.

"I'll only be more open with my feelings if I see everyone else do so as well," said Kaiya and Quennel nodded in understanding.

"Now, if only I could show you the wonderful things in this world, Miss Kaiya. You should not hide yourself in the shadows. Do things with your friends and have fun with them. Sure you may fight at times, but that's normal. But pushing them away won't make your feelings go away," Quennel explained and Kaiya sighed again.

"Quennel-Kun, you and your team are not just teammates and friends right? You said so yourself, you're family. That's not the same with my former team!"

Quennel only nodded. Quennel was one of the few that just doesn't lose patience with anyone.

"KAIYA!" the two turned around only to almost have Makoto run past them but Makoto stopped himself from going any farther. He caught his breath real fast,

"Kaiya! What (pant) are you-"

"Don't even ask! What the heck are _you_ doing?! If you're stalking me then you're in trouble!" Kaiya said angrily and that only angered Makoto even more,

"WHAT?! Look! I was only trying to find you so that I could…dang, I forgot my own reason!"

"I'll see you two around," said Quennel and walked away, knowing that these two could fight for the longest time.

"Is it so hard to believe that I was worried about you?!" Makoto asked impatiently.

"As a matter of fact, it does! Why would you be?! I left you and the others!"

"What's the matter with you?! You're more thick-headed than I am!"

"I'm not thick-headed! I'm just really stubborn but I'm smart!"

"Grr! I don't even know why I even miss having you around anymore!"

"…what?" Kaiya asked, actually in confusion.

"What do you mean by 'what'? I said I'm not even sure why I even miss having you around! Is it wrong to miss your friends?" Makoto asked and turned his back to her.

"...Makoto, before the battle starts tomorrow…lets go get ice cream…" said Kaiya just above a whisper that only Makoto could hear. Though, Makoto wasn't sure he even heard it right.

"…Can you repeat that?" Makoto asked, turning back around to face her.

"You heard what I said! You coming or not?!" said Kaiya impatiently and tried to calm herself down and hide that redness that covers her face.

"…okay," Makoto shrugged.

It was night; Madrid's ice cream is a bit different but still good. Makoto and Kaiya has been spending time together in almost silence.

"You know that after a while, we stopped arguing so much," said Kaiya as she stared into the water where the moon's reflection was shown.

"Yeah, but then as the tournament began, you acted like you hated me again," said Makoto, standing next to her.

"…I don't hate you, Makoto. It's just that, when you're against the very people that you trust…then how can you know you can trust them at all?"

"…Well, I can see why you keep that old shield up now. But Kaiya, don't put beyblading before the very people you trust. I love this sport a lot, but my friends will always come first. Gee Kaiya, I have to give you lessons on trust!" said Makoto with a light laugh.

"Not that I'll stick around for it...Makoto, am I, well, do you think I'm…"

"I think you're a wonderful person, Kaiya. As much as I get annoyed with you because of your attitude with me, I'm glad I got to know you," said Makoto with added a smile at the end of his sentence.

"…How can you answer me without even letting me finish my sentence?" Kaiya asked with a serious tone.

"Because, you seemed to have a little trouble asking me something. And I thought I'd help you out a bit," said Makoto and stretched and yawned.

"I guess we should be getting back," said Kaiya and started walking away and Makoto followed.

"It's getting a bit cold…" said Makoto as he rubs his arms.

"We'll be back soon," said Kaiya calmly and Makoto smiled lightly that Kaiya didn't make fun of him. The two reached their destination and Kaiya was about to leave Makoto and back to her team,

"Oh hold on," said Makoto and pulled a can out of his jacket pocket and tossed to Kaiya who caught it with ease.

"I found this and bought it while I was looking for you. It's been I while since I saw you drink lemon tea. Okay, see you around, Kaiya," said Makoto and yawned again while stretching his body and walking away.

"…Baka Mako, why are you nice to everyone?" Kaiya asked out loud as she stares at the can.

* * *

**The chances of getting knocked out of the tournament increases as the battles turn upside-down. Especially with Gou and Tai who are still having problem cooperating with each other. Makoto hopes he can get back into the tournament before his team leaves it!**

**Please R and R!**


	6. Darkness

"This is it! The final battle to determine the winner for this round! Kaiya takes on all-star popular singer Junna! Who will win?! Neoborg or OMEGA?!" Daichi announced as Kaiya did a stare-down with Cam who was really nervous about this battle. Kaiya wasn't going to give any mercy and Cam knew it.

"3-2-1-GO SHOOT!"

"Go my mighty Dranzer!"

"Venus! Let's go!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I got a bad feeling about this…" said Gou as he and his team watches from the audience.

"GO CAM!" Tai shouted as he jumped on his own seat, shouting.

"Why, Gou?" Makoto asked who actually paid attention,

"I'm worried about Cam," Gou admitted,

"I'm sure Kaiya won't go so far that someone will get hurt," said Makoto and Gou only sighed and leaned his head back. The dish's design is the streets of Madrid, a bit bigger than normal dishes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam took deep breaths, to calm her down.

"I can do this. Go Venus!"

"Dranzer! Head on attack now!"

The two blades clashed but Dranzer pushed Venus back to the edge,

"Now Venus! Love shockwave!"

The pink black let out a sudden pink shockwave from the blade, knocking Dranzer back,

"Now! Venus Rhapsody!"

Love fills the air as Dranzer takes on a full frontal love music assault.

"Ah! Dranzer! Go! Phoenix Tears of Fire!"

The phoenix rose from the blade and lets out a cry. Liquid made of fire shot out like thousands of needles pelting Venus.

"Hang in there Venus! Rise! And fight back!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoohoo! Go Cam!" Tai shouted and cheered,

"She's good!" said Gou in surprise,

"Yeah, you don't think she's been practicing behind our backs before she left, do you?" Makoto asked and Gou only shrugged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dranzer! Attack!"

"Venus! Attack!"

Two beautiful birds of grace and beauty rose to the sky. One of fire and one of love and music, ready for one final attack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder how Miss Cam's battle with Miss Kaiya is doing," Quennel wondered out loud as the Majestics took their time to the stadium.

"Kaiya-San most likely will make it a fast battle," Roger assumed. Suddenly, right before their eyes, what looked like a tornado made of pink and red shot towards the sky above the clouds.

"……you were saying?" Laird asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no dish left to see, just two wobbling blades and two panting bladers.

"Cam, I never thought you had it in you," Kaiya admitted and Cam smiled,

"Well, what have I told you and the others? Never judge a book by its covers!"

"Hn, I guess so…But never have I thought that, I might actually lose this match…"

"I thought that I would lose…"

"…"

"…"

"DRANZER!"

"VENUS!"

Two blades glowing in their signature color did one final attack as they hit each other with all their might.

"_You have more power, Kaiya, I know. I won't last against a front on attack for long. But…power isn't everything…" _

"VENUS! Give Dranzer a nice kiss! Spread the love! Cupid Kiss!"

"Whaa…?" Kaiya's eyebrow twitched, she hated mushy stuff and seeing hearts flying everywhere wasn't helping her keep focus.

"Go Venus!"

"Dranzer! End this!"

Bladers couldn't blink when they saw the outcome. Even the crowd went silent.

"Uh…well there you have it folk! OMEGA takes the wiiiiiiiinnn!" Daichi shouted as Kaiya picked up her blade,

"I demand a rematch after this tournament…" said Kaiya and Cam only smiled,

"Okay!"

"Hn, I guess I have another new rival," said Kaiya with a smirk-smile and walked away.

"GOOOOO CAM!" Tai shouted with all his might that it made Gou and Makoto think he needs to lay off some sugar for a few days, scratch that, weeks.

"She's awesome!" said Mary who was clapping with the crowd.

"Yeah…" said Mark as he watches Cam walk back to her team who were really happy about their victory. Alana jumped Cam for a big hug. Mark smiled, Cam was doing just fine on her own.

As Tai continued to cheer and jump and Jinsei had to keep a firm grip on the boy, Makoto and Gou were still in a bit of shock.

"She beat Kaiya?" Gou repeated for about the 10th time,

"Yeah…and I had a hard time doing that myself!" said Makoto as the two were now officially worried about their own skills.

The next battle was just as devastating and exciting as the last one as Markie and Mary take on Roger and Quennel. Like the last battle, they needed a round 3. After Mark calmed down his sister, Mark walked up to the dish to confront the leader of the Majestics.

"Go Handsome!" Alana shouted and Cam couldn't help but get angry at that,

"Who's handsome?" she asked,

"Blondie of course!" Alana replied and Cam stiffened,

"He's not Blondie…his name is Mark!"

* * *

"I don't know who to cheer for…" said Tai who actually didn't look like he was going crazy.

"GO MAJESTICS!" Gou shouted,

"Why?" Tai asked after Gou yelled,

"If they lose, they're out of the tournament," Gou answered and Tai sweat drops,

"Isn't that the whole point of the tournament?" Tai asked,

"But still! Not the Majestics this early!" Gou protested.

"I'm more concerned with Rena's battle against the Bladestoppers," said Makoto and Gou immediately agreed and then angered again after remembering Lan.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GO BIG BROTHER MARKIE! KICK HIS BUTT!" Mary shouted from the bench holding up two fans to cheer with. Mark was struggling big time in this battle and he can't do much more. Mark clenched his fist in frustration,

"DRACIEL! GO!"

"Finish this Griffolyon!"

The two blades clashed, but even with powerful defense, it's vulnerable after losing spin speed. Mark was easily pushed back and then after a summoned bit beast attacks, Draciel didn't stand a chance.

"WHAT?! NO! BIG BROTHER MARKIE! HOW COULD YOU?!?!" Mary shouted at the top of her lungs proving that she's the most upset about this.

"I'm sorry! But I can't win every battle!" Mark argued.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like the Majestics stay," said Makoto and Gou nodded,

"I still wonder who will leave the tournament first though, and that's actually what I'm afraid of," said Gou worriedly,

"Give me a break! What are you afraid of?! We're going to win!" said Tai confidently and Jinsei puts a hand on Tai's head,

"A blader never gets over confident," he says and Tai nodded,

"Yes, Jinsei…"

The next battle, Gou paid extra attention to-not because Rena's in it. It was Rena squaring off against Lan. Driger vs. Geminax.

Through stories, Gou never remembered whether the original owners of Driger and Geminax ever beybattled before. In training or for fun, maybe, but in an official match- no.

In some other part of the world:

A lovely 'housewife' as some people would call her, was cleaning the kitchen table until she heard that her son, Lan was up for the next round against Driger on T.V. She quickly raced for the phone to call her husband.

Also somewhere on Earth, the cell rang and was picked up by rock star/used to be beyblader.

"Hello?"

"Ulrich! Honey, it's me! Turn on the T.V.! Quick!"

"Hn? Alright, Ai," said Ulrich and turned on the television in the current room he's in. Ulrich saw that his old blade was facing off against Rei's.

"Lets see who would've won if Rei and I ever did battled like that," said Ulrich,

"I don't know, dear, but I told you that you should've done so before we all grow up and go separate ways…" said Ai over the phone and Ulrich grew an anime vein,

"Give me a break! I working on music by the time I left my original team!"

"Geminax! Let's go! DRAGON TRINITY!"

"Don't give in Driger! Go! THUNDER CLAW!"

A combined mixture of lightning, electricity, fire, and water exploded in the dish after their attacks met.

"I wonder how many repairs my father has to do by the end of this tournament, especially on all these expensive blade dishes," said Jinsei and Makoto shrugged.

The smoke cleared and once again, the dish was gone, but Driger pulled through! It continues spinning with Geminax found off the platform of the battle.

* * *

"THE BAI HU TZI TAKES THE WIIIIIIIN!"

"…I lost?" Lan picked up his blade, and then he heard his sister crying,

"My brother lost! It's not fair!" she sobbed.

"Way to go! You showed them!" said Rin to Rena. Lan looked at them, he then felt sorry for Rena. Just by looking, Lan knew she didn't have a strong relationship with her family…

Lan put this battle behind him and went to comfort his little sister.

"This means the Bai Hu Tzi are safe and the Bladestoppers have one loss only," said Gou and Tai nodded,

"I just can't believe it. I mean, the farther we go into this tournament, the higher the chances of a team getting knocked out increases. Especially those on the edge of defeat," said Tai,

"Yes, but I'm more worried about us…" said Gou and Tai only let out a laugh,

"You're pathetic Gou!"

"WHAT?!"

"Of course we're going to win! How dare you even think we risk a chance of losing!?"

"You don't take things serious enough!"

"Alright! Enough you two! Our battle is next so let's get going!" Jinsei cut in but just looking at them and the two stopped.

Makoto still had to wait and watch as he watches Gou and Tai still giving each other glares.

"GOU HIWATARI I LOVE YOU!"

Gou's brow twitched, not another one. The girl was around Rin's age so a bit younger than him. She had shoulder-length pink hair with bright crimson-pink eyes.

"Hey! My parents are friends with your parents!" she announced and Gou sweat drops,

"Most people's parents tend to be friends with my parents!"

Though she might be telling the truth. A certain super model nicknamed Tek was friends with his mother as well as an old teammate. After Tek left his mother's team she joined the Battalions and took over as leader naming them the T.E.K. Battalions. But after growing up, she married Brooklyn from BEGA which concludes why her kids on a different team and not this one. After figuring out all this in his head, Gou nodded to himself. No winder this team has been doing poorly so far. They need a good leader, not only that, they need to work together which didn't seem to be happening in their previous battles.

"GOU! HEY! GOU! Come on!" Tai nudged Gou to get his attention that they're going to start.

"Excuse me," an older boy raised his hand, he had dirty blonde hair with a bit of dark shades of pink at the tips of his hair. Apparently he must be related to that fan girl.

"Yes?" Daichi asked,

"I want to do a two on two match please," he said politely,

"Well what do you say?" Daichi asked and before Gou could decline, Tai immediately jumps the answer,

"YES! BRING IT ON!"

"TAI!" Gou exclaimed,

"Come on! We won our last battle like this!"

"But Tai! We're against a different opponent!"

"SO?!"

"You two quit it and battle!" Makoto cut in.

Gou and Tai growled and took out their launchers. Gou's deductions were correct, for some reasons, older brother and younger sisters are common around here because they were up against Maya and Matt who are siblings.

"3-2-1-GO SHOO!"

As soon as the battle started, Tai's blade accidentally hit Gou's, almost knocking it out of the dish,

"Watch it, Sumeragi!" Gou shouted,

"You watch it, Hiwatari!"

"Guys! Stop it!" Makoto tried to get them to focus more on the battle than their disagreements.

"Lets get this over with, we need this win more than you do," said Matt and raised his arm, summoning his Dark Gargoyle.

"Darkness huh? No one understands darkness more than I do! Go Dragix!"

"Go Gaia Dragoon!"

"Butt out! This is my battle!"

"Hey! I can make my choices too!"

"Make smart ones!"

"You calling me stupid!?"

"Maybe!"

"Stop fighting! At least stop fighting each other!" Makoto cut in but this time, he was either not heard or ignored.

"Well this is going to be easier than I thought…lets finish this Maya!"

"Okay!"

"Guys! Watch out!" Makoto warned,

"Dragix!"

"Gaia Dragoon!"

The two just barely escaped that their combined attacks.

"You baka! What was that?!" Tai exclaimed,

"You're the baka…twerp!" Gou was losing his patience even more.

"It's official that we're going to lose…" said Jinsei and sighed,

"But Jinsei! WE can't give up our hopes on them!" Makoto protested,

"There_ is_ no hope!" Jinsei snapped.

Makoto was startled but the sudden anger but Jinsei was right. There's no way they could win if Gou and Tai can't learn to cooperate. If they win, it only boost Tai's confidence and that will lead to more disagreements between the two. Yet, if they lose, they will hate each other even more!

Dragix and Gaia Dragoon were battling but because their owners are losing their focus, they can't do much except let their opponents smack them silly.

"Why don't you just sit back and let me handle this, Gou!"

"Shut up! I can handle anything you can!"

"Oh yeah right! Like I was stupid enough to let my heart get swallowed by darkness! Because of that your sister got hurt and we all-"

"SHUT UP! Never bring that up again!" Gou snapped,

"I'm only speaking the truth!" Tai fought back.

"That was in the past!"

"But it will remain with you forever…"

"Tai…don't make me kill you!"

"Go ahead and try! You don't have the guts!"

"…Tai…" Gou growled.

"_Darkness…your heart will always remain in darkness. Don't run from the darkness…"_

"GOU!" Makoto exclaimed but his voice with deaf to Gou,

"_White Dragoon will only protect you for so long…Black Dranzer will be released upon the world again! You can't handle two beasts of such powerful elements!"_

"GOU!" Rena exclaimed from the audience.

"_Light and Darkness…the world will be lost without both. You can't control both! Your heart can only take one of two paths: Light or Dark…you've already chosen and there's no turning back no matter how much you fight it!"_

"No…" Gou grabbed his head, his body starting to shake like he was trying to hold in something.

"Gou!" Kaiya raced down towards the battle, she had to stop it.

"Gou!" Mark followed Kaiya's actions followed by Rena.

"…Gou?" Tai reached out to Gou and was about to touch him when Makoto grabbed his wrists,

"Don't touch him! Gou! Stop!" Makoto shouted.

"_You've fallen into darkness once; you can be consumed and swallowed by it again! Let darkness fill your heart with hate, loathe, pain, revenge, everything that has hurt you from the past…"_

Makoto pulled Tai down,

"Stop the match!" he shouted but it was too late. Black aura was surrounding Gou and his blade turned completely black. Gou stopped resisting and looked onto the dish with blood red eyes.

"…Kill them, Black Dranzer!" he shouted with poison in his voice.

"Gou stop!" Makoto reached for Gou himself but Jinsei pulled him back.

"Go Dranzer!"

"Stop him Draciel!"

"Driger!"

"Makoto! Catch!" Cam shouted as she ran into the stadium and threw Dragoon. Makoto caught and immediately launched it.

"Stop the darkness Dragoon!"

"Get him Venus!"

It took a while but Tai snapped out of it,

"Gaia Dragoon! Stop that blade!"

Kaiya, Mark, Rena, Cam, Tai, and Makoto evacuated the other bladers nearby and surrounded the black blade and the once again possessed Gou.

"Gou! You idiot…" Kaiya growled,

"Not helping, Kaiya!" Makoto stepped in,

"Gou!" Rena shouted,

"I didn't mean I said, Gou! Why did you take it so seriously?!" Tai half apologized,

"It's not good, we have to stop Black Dranzer but we need White Dragoon. The problem is, White Dragoon is apart of the same blade!" said Mark,

"But it's still in there! We have to figure out how to bring White Dragoon out!" said Cam, with a worried voice.

"We can't…unless we can snap Gou out if it, there's no way any of us can bring out White Dragoon because we don't own that beast!" Kaiya pointed out.

"Kaiya's right, but because Black Dranzer's living in Gou's head right now, it can draw out our own voices and even create illusions based on what we say. The only way to stop Gou is to literally stop him. We have to defeat him. Black Dranzer alone can't defeat our Sacred Bit Beasts! When we defeat Black Dranzer, it should go withdraw itself and Gou should be okay!" said Makoto and the others nodded in agreement.

"Kill them all! BLACK DRANZER!"

"Bring out the spirit of our Sacred Beasts!" Makoto ordered,

"What do you mean?" Tai asked but Makoto didn't answer.

"Dragoon! Show your true power and form! COME OUT: SEIRYU!"

"Seiryu? Of course! Dranzer! Show your true form and power! I SUMMON YOU: SUZAKU!"

"Driger…RELEASE YOURSELF: BYAKKO!"

"Let's do this Draciel! BATTLE WITH US: GENBU!"

"I don't know mine…" Tai almost whimpered.

"It's okay! 4 of them are enough!" Cam reassured.

"How did Makoto learn of their bit beasts true names?" Jinsei asked himself out loud.

"True names?" Tai asked,

"You have one too, Tai. The four Sacred Beasts are really the 4 gods. Your bit beast is the center of it all: the golden dragon of the earth. Seiryu, dragon of wood. Suzaku, bird of fire. Genbu, black tortoise if water. Byakko, white tiger of metal. It's even possible that these very gods really_ are_ the Sacred Bitbeasts. It doesn't matter now though; Seiryu, Suzaku, Genbu, and Byakko… when they fight together, not even the darkest of darkness can stand up to them!" said Jinsei and Cam nodded,

"Gou told us about this legend before during our first year as a team, but even someone as strong as Gou can't seem to protect himself from something as dangerous as Black Dranzer!" said Cam, desperately worried for her friend.

"Get rid of them Black Dranzer!"

"Dragon of wood and wind! Stop this darkness!"

"Bird of fire! Stop this evil from spreading!"

"Tortoise of water! Raise your waves!"

"White Tiger of metal! Please save Gou!"

Four blades collided into one that's completely surrounded in black aura. Even when outnumbered, it was hard to hold in the dark powers of Black Dranzer.

"_Gou… we can't do this alone!" _Makoto thought and couldn't help but let a single tear fall. It was hard, seeing your best friend like this. The tear drop slid down his cheeks and hit the floor.

* * *

"Where am I? This place seems so familiar…" Gou's eyes fluttered open and looked at his surroundings.

"This place…" Gou sat up and looked around. 

"This is my own heart…" 

Everything Gou likes, hates, has, thinks, loves, everything was seen here in his own heart. 

"It's so different; it's evil and dark…" Gou shivered a bit and rubbed his own arms. 

"White Dragoon? Where are you?! White Dragoon! I need you…it's to dark…I need you light!"

Gou looked over at the memories contained in his hearts, all the bad and good, he can see and remember them all.

"I don't want to be weak…Mother! Father! Onee-Chan!" 

Gou knelt down and hugged himself. He felt this same exact way before, he didn't want to go through it again. In the process, he hurt his sister, his friends, disappointed his parents...he couldn't help but feel he wasn't good enough anymore. 

"It's happening again…I failed to control the evil beast and it's released again! Tai was right…everyone was. Everyone that didn't trust me with this job…" 

"_Gou! Gou!"_

"Makoto?"

"_Gou! Please!" _

"Rena?"

"_Gou! Snap out of it!" _

"OneiChan?" 

He could hear it, and see them through his eyes. 

"Makoto? Are you…crying? Makoto! I'm sorry! Rena! Rena! Don't worry! Onee-Chan! Everyone!" Gou shouted and continued to shout until he felt warmth. Pure white, shiny scales were felt against his skin. 

"White Dragoon? Is that you?" 

"So it's true, in every amount of darkness you'll always find light. And in every amount of light, you'll find darkness…I have to help, somehow. I won't be manipulated again! Not after what happened! I won't let Black Dranzer take me without a fight! WHITE DRAGOON! HELP ME!"

* * *

Makoto blinked, the blade, he saw white and the white was slowly spreading.

"Gou…"

Gou screamed, and fell to his knees, holding his head.

"GOU!" Rena was about to run to his side but Mark grabbed a hold of her,

"Hold on, Rena!"

"But…Gou!"

"Calm down, Rena!"

Kaiya stared, and stared, she felt that pain of guilt again. She promised her parents and Gou that she'll take care of her brother. That she'll always be there when he needed her the most. She never did fulfill these wishes well, Kaiya doesn't believe that.

"Makoto…Let me handle this," said Kaiya and one look at Kaiya, Makoto couldn't say no to her.

"Kaiya…"

"Please Makoto…"

Makoto hesitated and then nodded. Kaiya slowly walked up to Gou and knelt down next to him.

"Gou…I'm here. Gou, I'm right here for you," said Kaiya in a soft and gentle voice. Gou ignored her and was about to push her away but his arm stopped in midair.

Inside, Gou was struggling to control the darkness. It's a battle of will and inner strength. Gou knew he couldn't let his teammates, no, _friends _down. He admits, Gou can have problems with his own emotions, but he couldn't let his friends down during their most time of need. He needed to be strong.

"Black Dranzer, you can't take me from where I truly belong! We all have light and dark inside us. This is why you can't completely take me!" 

Kaiya wasn't afraid; she'd risk anything for Gou and her friends. She quickly embraced Gou, whispering words of comfort in his ears.

"Onee-Chan…"

"Gou, it's going to be alright, it's going to be alright…"

The stadium was kept in silence. All fearing the same thing: darkness. Afraid of its powers and its abilities. Even a hundred against one, they're still afraid of Black Dranzer's powers.

Makoto, Kaiya, Mark, Rena, Tai, Cam, and Gou…before they separated, they were one powerful team. They face evil a lot, therefore facing their own fear that the darkness creates illusions for.

_Makoto: "I'm afraid of being alone…" _

_Mark: "I don't want to have no one to turn to…"_

_Rena: "Don't die Gou!"_

_Tai: "I'm not good enough…"_

_Cam: "I don't want to be useless to my friends!"_

_Kaiya: "…Losing everyone…"_

_Gou: "…I'm not afraid of darkness itself, I'm afraid of a lot of things. Most of all, being responsible for hurting my friends…"_

Darkness, comes unexpectedly and forcefully. No one thought something like this could happen. It's something that human beings carry inside them all the time just like light. Some have more darkness than others, but no matter what we do there's always darkness and light inside all of us. To keep it from taking over, we have to be strong. But some don't know how, and the darkness consumes them. Light alone, can't overpower the dark. Love, trust, friendship…these simple things can make light so much stronger. The world will always have these two most powerful elements. How the world uses is will always affect everybody in the world. It doesn't matter, how good or bad life is for you, have control of both the light and darkness in you. Don't let the dark or the light consume you. One without the other will always cause disaster in the end…

* * *

"Gou? Gou, wake up, hey…"

"That was pretty brutal, is he okay?"

"He was attacked by 4 Sacred Beasts! What do you think?!"

"Quiet! I think he's coming to!"

"Hey Gou, you alright?"

"Gou! Come on! Wake up! We're all here, all of us…"

"Everyone…?"

The first word Gou said before he opened his eyes. When he did, he indeed, saw everyone.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**A Gou chapter, had to do one. Couldn't let someone with a powerful blade get off this story without something happening. **

**Notes:**

**-Seiryu, Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko, are Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel, and Driger actual bit beast names in the Japanese. The blades are called Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel, and Driger but Seiryu, Suzaku, Genbu, and Byakko are their bit beast names. And they really are what Jinsei and Cam explained. I don't remember how to spell Gaia Dragoon's real name anyway so that's another reason why Tai wasn't part of it. **

**-Last time this happened to Gou was in "Awaken the Dragon Within" **

**-This is how I see like and darkness. Which is why Dragix is as important as the Sacred Bitbeasts. **

**Next: No team has been knocked out and the stakes are high! BBA Evolution, Majestics, Shooting All Starz, and the Battalion Soldiers are on the line of defeat. One more loss for them and they're out of there! As for the OMEGA, Blitzkrieg Neoborgs, Bladestoppers, and Bai Hu Tzi take another win; they're one a one-way ticket to the final round. Because of this, teams WILL be knocked out in their battle in Egypt and teams WILL be advanced to the final round.**


	7. Majestic Battle!

Match-Ups:

OMEGA vs. All Starz

BBA Evolution vs. Majestics

Bai Hu Tzi X vs. Battalion Soldiers

Bladestoppers vs. Neoborg

"We're up against the Majestics?!" Makoto exclaimed, running his hand through his hair. When he did, he felt his head,

"TAICHI! Where's my cap?!"

"I didn't take it!" Tai shouted back from somewhere in their hotel room for once, "And don't call me by my full first name damn-it!"

Makoto got up from the bed and away from the T.V. and went to track down Tai by his voice. Tai was in the kitchen making himself a snack and sure enough, Tai had Makoto's cap in the hood of his hoody.

"Taichi…" Makoto growled as he advances towards him. In a matter of seconds, they broke into a fight. After a good 30 seconds, Jinsei broke them up holding them both by their collars.

"Knock it off! I could hear you guys while Gou and I were visiting The Bai Hu Tzi team!" Jinsei scolded and Makoto was slightly surprised,

"The Bai Hu Tzi team?" Makoto asked.

* * *

"Here Gou, I made it," said Rena setting down some Chinese snacks in front of Gou. Rena sat across from him as she watches Gou stare and then sigh.

"Thanks Rena…" said Gou softly and sighs again.

"Gou, it's okay. It's going to be alright," said Rena, trying to cheer him up.

"I know that everything's going to be alright for me…but what about Makoto? I let him down. I…I'm supposed to be his partner throughout this whole tournament! I can't believe I have to stay off beyblading for a while! Not when we're so close to the finals!" Gou clutched his blade and brought it in front of him, "…Stupid evil bitbeast!" Gou shuts his eyes in anger and threw his blade down by his side with most of his strength. Rena bent down a d picked his blade up,

"…I understand what you mean when you say you're letting Makoto down. But…you're not," said Rena in a gentle voice and went over to sit next to Gou, "How do you think Makoto felt when he was unable to blade by your side? He must've thought he let you down at least for a little bit. But I do know what you mean. I've always felt that I've let down a lot of people. But don't be so hard on yourself, Gou. Your parents chose you to control this bitbeast. They trusted you, not Kaiya. They knew you have what it took just as they knew Kaiya had what it took to wield Dranzer," said Rena as Gou stayed silent and listened. Rena placed the blade back into Gou's hands, "So, don't get all gloomy because you might've disappointed Makoto. I know Makoto just as well as you. He made be obnoxious sometimes, irresponsible, and even selfish. But…he's a true friend. He would never blame his best friend for what happened. Heck, he might blame Tai instead. Makoto will understand, that's why…it would be an honor to battle Makoto at his best. And it would be wonderful if I could beat him. But I'm sure Mark and Cam have the same goal. Right?" Rena smiled to Gou and slowly smiled back.

"True..." and Gou giggled a bit, "Makoto is kind of like that. My parents, they used to tell Nee-Chan and I stories of their time when they beyblade. And Makoto sounds a lot like Takao-San," said Gou,

"Well, like father like son-I mean-"

"No, it's okay Rena. I may not be like my father a lot but we're still pretty similar besides having the same face."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto slowly walked away from the slightly opened door.

"_I'm not obnoxious! Not that much at least. And I'm not as irresponsible as I used to! And I'm not selfish! Even so…she spoke well of me. Gou, of course you didn't let me down. And of course I blame Tai and his big mouth!" _

Makoto continued to release his anger inside his own head until he bumped into someone,

"Whoops, sorry!" Makoto looked up to meet Roger's eyes.

"Oh…hi," Makoto greeted,

"…It seems we are battling next, Kinomiya-San. I want you at your best."

With that, Roger walked off leaving Makoto in his thought.

"Yes…I will…"

Makoto continued walking. The first year he spent with his team, he was able to take down all the Majestics, with some help for some of them. But he saw them lose. It's either competition is getting tougher of they're getting weaker. Or both for that matter. Even so, they can't afford to lose. But neither can the Majestics. But in the end, one of them is getting knocked out of the tournament.

Makoto started to figure the possibilities in his head but he got a headache trying.

* * *

"Hiya folks! Welcome back! Today, we are battling in one of the hottest places ever! But on the bright side, battles will be even hotter than ever! You're probably bored listening to me now, so lets get started!" D.J. Daichi shouted and the crowd went wild.

"Let's give a big welcome for team OMEGA! And The Shooting All Starz!"

The crowd cheered even louder as the two teams entered the stadium.

"_Cam…Lets see how good you really are," _Mark thought as he and his team walked into the stadium.

"_Mark…"_ Cam clutched her chest as she felt her stomach tighten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, we're up next but we didn't have a lot of time to practice. So we're going to do so now. If we lose this, it's all over," said Jinsei to Makoto and Tai.

"Alright, Tai, lets give it our all!" said Makoto and Tai nodded.

Rena invited Gou to sit with her to watch Mark and Cam's battle.

"I'm a little worried," said Gou,

"So am I, especially about Cam," said Rena,

"Why?" Gou asked,

"Uh…can't really say," said Rena, not wanting to give away Cam's secret.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Venus! Rhapsody of Love!"

"Draciel! Tidal Wave Surge!"

The attacks stopped each other. Cam's heart was beating a mile a minute making it a bit worse and harder for her to concentrate.

"_She is definitely tough…time to try out my newest attack!" _Mark thought and got into position.

"Time to end this! Draciel! Water Viper Fang!"

Water formed a giant snake and swallowed Venus.

"Ah!"

"Cam, don't just stand there!" Alana exclaimed to her teammate.

But Cam couldn't do anything, she couldn't think straight. The attack was complete and Venus stopped spinning.

Mark recalled Draciel,

"_That was a bit…too easy," _he thought and looked at a devastated Cam who dropped to her knees.

"That was an awesome attack…" said Gou in awe,

"Poor Cam…" said Rena worriedly. Gou was still unsure what was going though,

"She lost but she's still in the tournament," said Gou,

"I know, but that's not exactly what's going through Cam's head," said Rena and a questions mark was a clear as crystal hung above Gou's head.

* * *

"How does that blonde guy keep coming up with these attacks?" Tara asked from the crowd.

"Mark's always been a creative person that experiments a lot on his own time. It's really not much of a surprise if you think about it," Kaiya answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…the All Starz won. Well that will turn things around," said Jinsei when they saw the results and were walking into the stadium.

"It's like an oven here!" Tai whined,

"It's better than the cold," said Makoto and used his hands to fan himself. Then he remembers what he was here for. He's up against the Majestics. He needed to win to stay in this tournament. But so do the Majestics. Both have a lot at stake…which is why this should be their biggest battle yet.

"I want a two on two battle!" Makoto announced.

"Alright! That's just what I wanted!" said Tai and puts a fist in his hand. Roger and Quennel looked surprised.

"Very well, we accept," said Roger and Quennel nodded.

The crowd started talking among themselves at this decision.

The dish was a mountain range scenery. The four bladers raised their blades.

"3-2-1-Go Shoot!" 4 blades were shot and collided in the air before they all landed in the dish.

"Quennel!"

"Got it!" Quennel replied to his partner, "Unicolyon! Rise!"

"I got this, Makoto! Go Gaia Dragoon!"

A unicorn and a golden dragon rose to the air and collided in a heat of battle.

In the dish, two blades are also in a battle, both pushing against each other without thinking of the possible consequences.

Makoto looked down at his blade and he felt his blood rising.

"_Our blades are conducting too much heat from the friction. It could destroy both of our blades and Tai can't take on Quennel on his own…" _Makoto thought and his blade quickly moved to the side and Griffolyon nearly sent itself off the stadium.

"We need to overpower them, Quennel!"

"Okay!"

"Tai! Their bit beasts are too powerful! Draw back!" Makoto warned. Tai hates to not be in the action but he drew his bit beast back and pulls up an earth wall to protect both his blade and Makoto's. Makoto scanned the dish,

"_Tai and Rena used to train out in areas like this. Well since Rena's not my partner I can't turn to her for help. But Tai is. Not only that, he's fought with opponents bigger than him before…" _

Flashback:

"_Have you heard of this new kid a couple of grades below us?" Mark asked Makoto when the two were walking home from their Elementary school. _

"_New kid?" Makoto asked with his hands behind his head._

"_Yeah, this red-head that says he's the son of D.J. Daichi," said Mark and Makoto groaned._

"_What's wrong?" Mark asked,_

"_It Taichi…"_

"_Who?"_

"_Remember I told you I was going to have someone stay at my place for while? Maybe even live with me? That's him: Taichi Sumeragi. He just got here two days already and I'm sick of him! He's a second shadow! He follows me everywhere!" _

"_Then why is he not following you now?" Mark asked Makoto stopped in his tracks and slapped himself in the face,_

"_I forgot him! Dad's going to kill me!!" and Makoto had to turns around and run back with Mark following him. _

_The two ran all the way back to school, which is ironic to Makoto since he just got out of detention with Mark and was beyond happy when they got out of it. The only reason Mark was in detention was because Makoto pulled him into one of his crazy schemes. And Tai was told to stay on school grounds until he got out of detention because Takao specifically told his son not to let Tai out of his sight if you can help it. _

"_Where is he?!" Makoto exclaimed running around with Mark to try and find Tai. _

"_Exactly what does this kid look like?" Mark asked since he hasn't even seen him yet but only heard that this guy's good at causing a ruckus. Then the two heard the metal fence being hit by something and rushed over to where the sound came from. _

"_Tai!" _

"_That little kid is Tai?" Mark asked pointing at the spiky red-head on the other side. But then Mark realized why Makoto sounded worried. Tai was getting picked on by three older kids that were even older than Makoto and Mark!_

_Makoto dropped his bag and started climbing over the fence,_

"_Makoto! What are you doing?! If you go, you're going to get clobbered!" Mark protested,_

"_It's not exactly fair that Tai gets the clobbering either! He's only up to my waist!" Makoto pointed out and then lost his balance and fell over on the other side. Mark sighed and dropped his bag too. _

"_I don't know why I even follow you into these situations anymore…" said Mark and started climbing over too. By the time, he landed; Makoto already had rocks in hands and running for Tai's rescue. _

"_Hey! Makoto!" Mark cried after him and sighed again and then followed his lead. _

_Tai was already bruised but he won't move from his position. _

"_Hey! Back off!" _

_Tai looked behind one of the bullies and saw Makoto. _

"_Oh! Now you come!" Tai shouted,_

"_Shut up! You're glad I'm here at all!" _

_Mark caught up with Makoto and looked up at the three older kids. They seemed a lot bigger and taller in person,_

"_That kid just threw a rock at us, didn't he?"_

"_He sure did…"_

_Mark gulped,_

"_Hi…we'll be going now…" said Mark and started pulling Makoto back. _

"_Wait will you?!"_

"_Go ahead! I can handle things myself!" Tai snapped,_

"_Oh yeah?! Then why are you looking like a giant blueberry with red hair?!" Makoto snapped back. Tai didn't reply but a hand reached up to Tai's shoulder from behind._

"_I-I'm s-sorry, Tai-Kun…" _

"_It's alright! They're just cowards because they can only pick on girls and other people smaller than they are!"_

_That got the three mad and they turned their attention back to Tai._

"_Uh oh…" _

_Makoto dropped the rocks and reached for his pockets,_

"_Go Dragoon!" and he launched his blade. _

"_Makoto you're insane!" Mark shouted at him. _

"_Mark! Go get that girl that's hiding behind Tai!" _

"_Girl?" Mark looked behind Tai and sure enough, there was a girl hugging her backpack. Mark didn't think twice and rushed to their aid while Makoto deals with the bullies…about twice his height._

"_Come, its okay," said Mark and helped the girl up. Tai then ran over to help Makoto,_

"_Hey! What are you doing?! Why am I always surrounded by people that don't think before they leap?!" _

_Currently, Makoto was running for his life around the school. But Tai has quickly caught up to him. _

"_We'll split up here!" said Tai and dashed left forcing Makoto to follow his advice and turn right before they hit the wall in front of them…but one of the bullies did. _

_Tai turned around and jumped into the air and steps onto the head of the bully that followed him and then landed. He quickly pushed up the ground and tackled the guy from behind. Who fell forward into the pond that was in front of him. _

"_Now to save Makoto…" said Tai and ran where Makoto headed but before he took even a few steps, a tornado rose to the air with a huge force and Tai was knocked back. _

_Makoto was lying down and was panting, unsure of what just happened. He sat up and stared at his blade that made a giant hole on school grounds,_

"_Great, I'm probably going to get another detention for damaging school property…but was that the real power of Dragoon?"_

_The next thing Makoto knew, he was smacked in the head by Tai,_

"_What did you do?! You could've blown up me and Junna-Chan!" Tai exclaimed. Makoto grew an anime vein and faced Tai,_

"_I don't care about you, you twit! And! And…who's Junna-Chan?"

* * *

_

Makoto felt something hit his head hard,

"Why in the world did you hit me, you twit!" Makoto exclaimed with an anime vein facing Tai.

"You aren't even paying attention, baka!" Tai snapped back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is hopeless…." Mark mumbled and buried his face in his hands.

"I know! Your friends are pathetic!" said Mary, "They should be fighting them not each other!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's finish this, Quennel!"

"Yes! Let's!"

The two both summoned their bit beasts and charge at both of their opposing blades…but Makoto and Tai were still arguing.

"Griffolyon!"

"Unicolyon!"

"You're IQ is worse than mine and that's saying something!" Tai argued,

"That's a lie! I can do timetables twice as fast as you!"

"At least I don't eat like a pig while looking like a monkey!"

"MONKEY?! Oh you're going to get it now you!"

"Bring it! Because I'm going to hit you on the count of three!"

"Oh yeah? Show me what you got! ONE!"

The bitbeasts were quickly closing on Makoto and Tai's blades.

"TWO!"

Jinsei and Gou just wanted to hit them right now.

"THREE!" Makoto and Tai glanced at the dish and then jumped back,

"Dragoon!"

"Gaia!"

Their blades swiftly moved to the side and the bitbeast attacked only hit the dish and where Makoto and Tai were standing just a mere few seconds ago.

"Now Gaia Dragoon! Earth Chain!" chains made of he earth rose and grabbed onto the bitbeasts.

"What's this?" Roger and Quennel stood in surprise.

"Rise Dragoon!"

"Go Gaia Dragoon! Show them our power!"

The blue dragon and the golden dragoon rose from their blade with grace.

Jinsei, Gou, and their former teammates stared dumbfounded and they knew that they weren't the only ones feeling like idiots even though they weren't even sitting with each other.

"They…planned the whole thing?" Cam asked out loud with dot eyes.

"_How I could I not see that coming?" _Kaiya thought and was mad at herself for believing they were actually paying more attention to an argument then the battle.

Gou and Rena stared,

"I can't believe that…that…" Gou couldn't even continue his own sentence,

"I know what you mean…" said Rena.

"_Makoto…you surprise me all the time," _Jinsei thought as he watched the battle being turned around into their favor.

"Go Gaia!"

"Finish this my dragon!"

The bladers charged at each other with all their might. The mythical bit beasts breaking free from the earth chains and attacked the dragons.

"Oh, this is going to be big!" said Tara excitedly,

"Which is why we better duck now…" said Kaiya calmly and pulled Tara down from the seat. The next moment, there was an explosion knocking people off their seats anyway. Tara and Kaiya took a peek after the big boom was over.

Tai's legs wobbled and he fell over followed by Quennel. Their friends and teammates exclaimed for their fall.

Makoto was next but instead landed on one knee.

"I'm not giving up!" he panted. He looked up at the eyes of his opponent.

"I won't quit!" Makoto shouted.

"…"

"Everyone's counting on me…Tai, Gou, Jinsei, my father…I won't lose here!" Makoto pushed himself to a stand and stood there firmly with eyes of a dragon.

"Do your worst!"

"…Not necessary…"

Makoto blinked in confusion. His eyes looked downwards at the two remaining blades and watched as his white blade became the last one spinning.

Makoto stared and then a smile spreads across his face,

"We did it, Tai!" he exclaimed. Tai groaned and shook his head,

"We did what?" he asked as Makoto helped him to his feet while Roger did the same with Quennel.

"We won! We're still in the tournament!" Makoto nearly shouted into Tai's ears.

"R-Really?! YES!" Tai got his energy back after hearing that news.

"I guess, they've truly surpassed us…" said Dante in disappointment,

"I can't believe it! That makes 2 losses against Makoto and his friends!" Laird exclaimed in frustration.

"Actually, it's 3. There's the first time when we met, then there was the time we went to Japan to visit them as well as have a rematch," Dante reminded which angered Laird even more.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinsei watches Makoto and Tai wave to the crowd.

"_I'm proud of you, Makoto. Uncle Takao would be so proud of you right now," _Jinsei thought and smiled.

Later that day after Makoto and Tai had their nap, they found out the results of the remaining battles. Except they weren't exactly happy with what they saw on the television.

"_These two teams have won their way to the top! Bai Hu Tzi of China and the Blitzkrieg Neoborgs of Russia have advanced to the finals with three wins! And both teams representing Europe: the Majestics and the Battalion Soldiers will be leaving us with 3 losses."_

"So Kaiya and Rena are already…" Makoto couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Yeah…that means our next opponents will be…" Tai didn't even need to finish his sentence. They knew this wasn't going to get any easier.

Match-ups:

Bladestoppers vs. OMEGA

All Starz vs. BBA Evolution

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Mark's attack had a snake involved because Genbu is a black tortoise with a snake around it. Ever wondered why Max had an attack called "Viper Wall"? This is the reason. **

**-I have nothing against Europeans. I didn't realize that the outcome became that I swear! In the beginning I make battles as random as possible and then figure out as well as plan ahead of who will win and lose. Unfortunately, to my surprise too, both European teams are out of the tournament. Hold on, I actually forgot…they're both from Europe right? **

**Next:**

**They're off to their next destination: Australia! All four remaining teams have two losses and two wins which means this is it. They must win or it's over. Cam and her partner unleash true power in their battle against the Bladestopppers and their mysterious magical creature bitbeasts. Makoto and Mark then battle once again, just like old times. Except this time, there's a lot more at stake. Will both put aside the burden of this battle and just battle for fun like they've always have? Or will this battle end their friendship for good? **

**So which team former team member(or members) will be left behind?**

**Stick around to find out!**

**Please R and R! Thanks!**


	8. My Best Friend

**Yay! I finally updated! This one had meaning to me so I just HAD to put in a song. But the song isn't related to beyblade in other words, it's from another anime and it'll be pretty obvious to which one but I think that song has a lot of meaning and it will work well with this chapter, I think.**

**No I don't own the song, or the anime it's from, and I still don't own beyblade!**

**But it's possible I might change my mind later and remove the song to avoid getting into trouble but that's for the future to decide I guess.**

* * *

"_My sister and I own bitbeasts based off of mythical creatures. But OMEGA own bitbeasts based on gods…I guess this battle will determine whose more worthy to battle in the finals!" _Lan clutched his blade and stood up, 

"Come on, Paula!"

"Right!" his sister replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam sighed and looked at her blade,

"_I can't believe I lost it…only because I was facing Mark. What kind of blader am I? Maybe I wasn't meant to do this. Maybe I should've just stood out of their way and be their strategist and beyblade fixer person! Whatever I am to them! But…I can't just turn away from the path I've already chosen. Makoto would never accept my choice then. Makoto…will you be able to beat Mark?" _Cam looked up towards the ceiling and sighed again before hearing her teammates calling her for their battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto and his team sat in front of the T.V. to watch the battle while eating some take-out Chinese.

"This is nothing compared to Rena's cooking," said Makoto with his mouth full,

"You guys have no manners…" said Gou watching Makoto and Tai eat like pigs.

"Get used to it!" Tai said between mouthfuls.

Gou sweatdrops,

"I wish!"

"Quiet! The battle's going to start!" Makoto cut in before he started filling his mouth again.

"This should be pretty interesting, especially since I've never seen Cam battle until this tournament," said Tai,

"I know, who knows what else she can do," said Gou,

"Especially since this is her last chance to come with us to the finals," Makoto reminded.

The battle started with Paula battling Cam's partner in round one.

"_This is my last chance. I have to win! For the sake of my team as well as my friends…And Mark. I can't believe I blew it! But…I can't battle him anymore unless he wins his next round against Makoto. I don't know who to cheer for…" _Cam sat there, staring at her pink blade, confused. _"Makoto's always there for me. Heck, he's always there for somebody. That's why he's so special; he's got a good heart. But Mark…I want him to win so badly too. What am I going to do?" _

Mark watches the battle from his locker room.

"_Please win, Cam. I know you can do it! Hn, her battle should be the least of my worries. I have to battle Makoto next. Makoto…I want to be the one to fight you and I want to make that battle count! I won't let you win, Makoto! I will be the one to take you down!" _Mark tightened his grip on his blade, _"I won't lose!" _

Makoto, at that moment, felt pressure being put on his for some reason.

"Is something wrong, Makoto?" Gou asked when his saw Makoto's annoyed face,

"Nothing…I just feel like the world just suddenly turned against me…" Makoto turned his head and glared at Tai,

"What?" Tai asked,

"Nothing…"

* * *

Cam snapped out of her trance when she saw her partner just won his battle. Which means, she's next up to battle. So walked up to the dish and pulls out her blade and launcher. 

"3-2-1-Go Shoot!"

The two blades landed in the dish and Lan immediately went on the assault.

"Sorry! But I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl!"

"I didn't want you to!"

Venus fought back against Lan's.

"I know how powerful your bitbeast is but mine's better! Rise Geminax!"

"Go Venus!"

A two-headed serpent dragon rose, one of fire and one of lightning. Venus followed and the two mythical creatures let out a cry.

"Geminax! Gemini Dragon Beam!"

The two dragon heads put their elements into one large ball and fired it at Venus.

"Venus!" Cam raises her fist and then lowers it right in front her, opening her hands letting flower petals fly out, "Love Petal Shower!"

Venus let's out a shower of pink sparkly petals.

"You seriously think those things can stop my attack?!"

"I don't think, I know!" Cam bit back. Lan then flinched when he saw the petals being used as a shield, being destroyed in the place of Venus.

"An attack for defense?!"

"I've been strategizing my whole life; you think I don't come prepared? Venus! Venus Rhapsody!"

Love filled the air and was making Lan sick.

"Come on Geminax! Fight back and attack!"

The dragon headed straight for Venus and both bit it around the neck.

"VENUS!" Cam shrieked.

"Now send out some electricity Geminax!"

The fire head releases its grip and the lightning dragon head let's out electricity shocking Venus.

Cam gasped, started to shake.

"Geminax! Dragon Trinity!"

Mark shot up from his seat,

"CAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he shouted, "That's his signature attack!!!"

Cam snapped out of her trance when she _somehow_ heard Mark who was in the locker room.

"Venus! Heart Arrows now!"

Venus flapped its wings causing feathers to fall, those feathers turned into shooting arrows flying past the attack and hits Geminax while at the same time, Venus took Geminax's attack.

Cam scanned the battle and then their beyblades.

"Venus! Withdraw!"

Her teammates and ex-teammates blinked in confusion.

"Giving up already? Fine by me! Go Geminax! Dragon Trinity!"

"You don't understand that a battle can always be won no matter what the situation is on any side. But you must take everything into account. I know for a fact you didn't. Venus head on attack!"

The pink blade headed straight for Geminax while at the same time, dodges the attack.

"Cupid Kiss! Spread the love, Venus!" Cam shouted and blew a kiss to the crowd herself.

Lan looked like he wanted to throw up with all the hearts flying around while his bitbeast looks confused.

"Venus! Venus Rhapsody!"

"Ugh, I'm going to be sick…Geminax! What the? Geminax!" Lan called for his beast.

"With all those hearts flying around, it's got that dragon so confused, it can't even listen to its partner," said Tara watching from the audience with Kaiya,

"Hn…"

"That's the same trick she used to beat you."

"SHUT UP TARA!" Kaiya exclaimed smacking the red-head across the back of her head.

With Geminax completely vulnerable, Venus rose once again going in for the final attack!

Lan gasped seeing his dragon's situation.

"STOP!" he shouted jumping into the dish and grabbing his blade with his hand before Venus struck. The crowd, and all those who were watching, gasped in horror when the dust and smoke from the attack buried Lan and the result of what happened.

"Big Brother!!!" Paula shrieked and ran for the dish. Cam slid into the dish herself to find Lan. The smoke and dust started to clear and Cam helped Lan up by putting one of his arms around her shoulder,

"I'm okay…Venus didn't hit me…" said Lan and dropped his blade on accidentally. He other hand, gloveless, completely covered in blood from grabbing his beyblade while it was still spinning…

* * *

Lan got his hand treated and his beyblade washed. He was in decent room, sort of a Nurse's office if it was school except this was a place for some slightly injured or tired bladers. Lan was now in his simple white shirt, sitting in a bed with bandages wrapped around his right hand. He sighed and leaned back against his pillow. 

"Big Brother!" came Paula's cheerful voice coming into the room with some flowers,

"Paula! Hey, don't worry, I'm alright," said Lan, reassuring his sister. Then he got another visitor,

"Are you okay?" Cam asked stepping into the room and closing the door behind her coming in after Paula.

"Yeah…I'm fine," said Lan lifting up his arm.

"I'm _very _sorry!" Cam apologized, bowing.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I stepped in myself…I just can't bear seeing my powerful beast go down. My father was a powerful and determined blader. But he wasn't the best. I wanted to just fulfill that dream for him. But I couldn't even make it to the finals to fight one of the Hiwatari siblings _or _Makoto Kinomiya…"

"Why them?" Cam asked gently,

"…That was the farthest my father got. He was equally talented with his half-cousin, yes; I am related to the Hiwatari siblings. But only barely. My father battled with Takao Kinomiya and the best he could do was tie with him. But he only tied with him once, every battle after that, he lost against him. Well they don't call Takao Kinomiya the best beyblader for being easy to beat. I just can't believe I'm going to be leaving this tournament…and I so close to the finals too." Lan took in a deep breath and let's out a big sigh.

"I'm sorry…" Cam repeated and looked down at the floor, saddened.

"Big brother…no one blames you. I'm sure Daddy's proud," said Paula holding onto Lan's shirt.

"I hope he is, it's hard to impress him," said Lan and motioned his sister to climb onto the bed to sit with him.

"Cam…"

Cam looked up at Lan,

"Yes?"

"…I had a very good battle today. It was one of my most memorable. I thank you for that," said Lan with a light smile.

Cam's face beamed,

"O-Of course! After all…this is what beybattling is all about!"

* * *

The crowd cheered, waiting for the next battle to start. 

Tai and Mary were up first, but the battle was invisible to Makoto and Mark who sat on their sides staring at each other in the eyes…

"_Mark…"_

"_Makoto…"_

The two closed their eyes, since the day they met, the never once thought they have to fight each other like this…

How did it come to this  
After all we been through  
Two of a pair now on opposite sides  
From the very start with honor we dueled  
We watched each other's back  
And we battled with pride

We're closer than brothers  
Now we're have to fight each other  
And we trust our fate  
To the heart of the cards…

_"I'm Makoto! Who are you? Are you new here?" A little Makoto asked the new student at school. _

_"Um…--I…don't…--" _

_"Huh? Oh! You speak English! You're from __America__! Let's see…--What's your…name?--" _

_"--Oh! My name is Mark. Mark Mizuhara…--" _

_  
_No matter what  
Let the game begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever  
No matter what

_"Aw! You suck! You cheated you jerk!" Mark shouted lightly pushing Makoto as the two battled in video games, _

_"I did not! I initiated that attack fair and square! Ha!" _

_"You can actually say the word 'initiated'?" _

_"What's that supposed to mean!?" _

_  
_Yeah  
Yeah  
It's been you and me  
Hanging out playing games  
Didn't ever think it would get this hard  
Times running out  
And so much at stake  
Everything riding on the turn of a card

We'll show them what we're made of  
As we fight for the ones we love  
And we'll be friends to the very end  
_  
_The next thing Makoto and Mark knew, they were both standing in front of the half land, half sea dish. Both of them, staring the other down as they reached for their beyblade and their launcher, ready to begin their battle. They shut their eyes when they heard the count down and pulled their hardest to launch their blades.

_  
_No matter what  
Let the game begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever  
No matter what

_"So you two have been friends since you first came here, Mark-Kun?" __Cam__ asked walking home from school with the two boys the day after being saved by them and Tai. _

_"Yup! We're the best of friends and always will be!" said Makoto proudly, grinning and then putting an arm around Mark's shoulder. _

_"I agree with you there!" said Mark with a smile of his own. _

_  
_Yeah  
I don't wanna give up  
But I will never give in  
Don't wanna duel with my very best friend  
We're an equal match  
And we win every play  
With so much at stake  
I just can't walk away  
Though I need a victory  
You always meant the world to me  
And that's one thing that will never change

No matter what  
Let the game begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever, yeah  
No matter what  
Let the game begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever  
No matter what! 

"DRAGOON! Blow him away!"

"DRACIEL! You can hang in there!"

The impact let's out a shock wave sending both bladers flying back.

"Makoto!"

"Mark!"

Their teammates cried helping them to their feet.

"I'm fine!" Makoto ran back towards the dish, "Dragoon! Phantom Twister!"

"Not so fast Makoto! Go! Water Viper Fang!"

A snake made of water rose up and wrapped itself around the power gusts of wind and crushes them with water, filling the enter dish to the top with water.

The beyblades had to keep moving just so it won't sink into the water but Draciel was already under water.

"What?" Makoto wasn't sure how to attack something that you can't attack!

Mark smirked,

"Draciel! Gravity Control!"

Makoto gasped; Dragoon was pulled underwater!

"You're fighting on my grounds now, Makoto! Draciel! Water Viper Fang!"

The snake appeared again, opening its mouth, ready to swallow Dragoon whole.

"Dragoon!" Dragoon was losing speed underwater, not used to this kind of battle, therefore, unable to pull off a tornado of any sort. While Draciel, on the other hand, was spinning at pull speed at the bottom of the dish.

"…Dragoon!" Makoto cried again, completely vulnerable, unsure of what to do.

"Makoto! Dragoon's original element is wood! Tap into the dragon's inner power!" Gou shouted.

"Wood? That's right…I call upon the dragon: Seiryu!" Makoto cried. The beyblade gained more speed, the bottom of the dish started to crack as vines shot up from below stopping the water snake.

Makoto suddenly felt a sudden drain of energy as he fell to his knees,

"_Too much power…"_

It didn't take long before the vines disappeared as quickly as it came. But his beyblade was spinning at a faster rate now!

"Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!"

Using the water, a huge gust of wind and water rose to the air and then disappeared making rain falling onto the whole area.

"…I won't lose, Makoto! I refuse to lose! And I'll fight to my hardest of I have to! I'll put everything on the line if I have to! I WILL battle on water! My last resort attack! Draciel! Whirlpool of Eternity!"

The bladers watching the battles had to all stand on the benches to keep from getting wet as water poured all over the area.

"Ah! Makoto!" Gou shouted,

"What the? Where did he go?!" Tai exclaimed. Jinsei's attention snapped to where Makoto was standing before.

"Makoto!" Jinsei shouted.

Mark stood on his side with one of the most serious expressions he's had before. He let's out a breath and then took in a breath before he then jumps in the swirling vortex of water before him.

"Big Brother Markie!" Mary cried.

* * *

Underwater, Makoto lightly shook his head and puts his hand against his mouth, trying to keep the air in. He looked up and saw Mark swimming towards him. Makoto saw the will and fire burning in his friend's eyes to win. 

"_Mark…this isn't how we used to battle…"_

Makoto thought as he floated there with his blade below him.

Mark pointed forward and Draciel heads in for the attack. Makoto nearly panicked as he tries to move away himself. Dragoon barely dodged but Draciel kept coming. Makoto felt he was quickly running out of breath with all the movement he's doing to keep up with his blade that's keeping up with Draciel's assaults.

"_Draciel's element is water, the water is not even affecting it while my beyblade is slow underwater plus it's slowing down because of the water!"_

Makoto glanced around, if he keeps moving, he'll eventually run into the whirlpool Mark made but if he doesn't, he'll be a sitting duck!

Then it hit him,

"_The whirlpool!"_

Makoto focused his blade to head for the whirlpool, which surprised Mark.

"_What's he planning?! Wait! The whirlpool! Of course!" _

Draciel went chasing after Dragoon.

Makoto let's out some of his breath, he couldn't hold them anymore. Makoto uses his hand to try to avoid letting his mouth open and swallow in water. Dragoon went into the whirlpool and Makoto let's out a large hurricane with the help of the already spinning water; before he let's out the rest of his air and started to lose consciousness…

Mark turns around to avoid the large blast made by the combined powers of both their blades. The water was blown out of the dish, making more rain for the crowd and their teammates.

* * *

Mark was on his stomach and he pushed himself up to a sit as he leans against the side of the dish. He looked at the two beyblades in front of him, he only saw Dragoon barely spinning…

Mark let's out a sigh and leans back even more, catching his breath.

"Makoto…" Mark turned towards his friend, "Makoto I…" Mark's eyes snapped open completely seeing Makoto still lying there with no movement.

"Makoto!" Mark crawled over to Makoto and lifts his friend up with his arms, onto his lap.

"Makoto! Makoto! Hey! Come on, Makoto! Open your eyes already!"

Makoto, like Mark, was completely soaked; his cap must've left the dish along with everything else, his body unmoving.

"Makoto!" Mark shouted again and puts his head near Makoto's.

"_He's not breathing!"_

Gou and Tai quickly made their way to the dish with Mark's constant shouting of Makoto's name.

"What happened?!" Tai quickly asked,

"He's not breathing!!"

Gou slid down, quickly checking to see if he really isn't breathing.

"Dad! Makoto's not breathing! Hurry! Get help!" Tai shouted and then turned around, calling for Jinsei.

"Who knows how to perform artificial respiration?!"

"The kiss of life thing?" Tai asked,

"Yes that!" Mark and Gou shouted.

"Makoto!" Rena, Cam, and even Kaiya also rushed over after seeing what happened.

"Kinomiya!" Kaiya shoved Gou out of her way when she slid down into the dish. She started to lightly slap Makoto's face,

"Wake up! Wake up, Kinomiya! Makoto! Come on!" Kaiya shouted but it showed no signs of working.

"I cannot believe this!" Kaiya pulled her scarf off and pulled out a ribbon, quickly tying her hair together so they would stay out of her face.

"Move it, Mizuhara!"

Kaiya bent down completely, giving Makoto a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Only the boys of this former team found that strange…

Everyone watched in worry; even the crowd stayed in silence, fearing what could happen to their beyblade champion.

The medic finally arrived, with Jinsei shouting at them to hurry up.

"_Come on, Makoto…breathe!" _Kaiya thought as she continues to try and save his life.

Makoto's body moved and Makoto started to cough up water. Kaiya quickly put him on his side as Makoto cough up more water. When he finally finished, he fell unconscious again, but breathing this time.

Kaiya fell back with her arms supporting her, she looked like the world was just saved from destruction as she pants, catching her breath.

* * *

"So, the beyblade champion nearly drowned today?" Lan asked Gou who was between Makoto and Lan's beds.

"Yeah…"

"Who saved him?" Lan asked,

"My Nei-Chan. She took swimming before, and got very far in it. Therefore, she was required to learn stuff like that. If Kaiya didn't come along, one of us had to do it but we're inexperienced, therefore, we didn't have a good chance at saving Makoto," Gou explained.

"I see…I thought you guys wouldn't do it because you're male too," said Lan.

"Things like that don't matter if someone's life was on the line!" Gou snapped.

Cam and Rena walked into the room with flowers in their arms,

"Is he okay, Gou?" Cam asked worriedly,

"I think so…he seems okay," said Gou brushing some of Makoto's hair away from his face. The two put their flowers in a vase next to the bed making a very large bouquet.

"Where are the others?" Gou asked,

"Jinsei and Tai will be coming in a bit. They're speaking to the medical people about Makoto's conditions. Rena and Mark…" Rena looked out the door, "Are having a talk."

Speaking of them, Mark soon came in a few moments later.

"Makoto…" Mark went straight to Makoto's side, "Makoto, I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry!"

Kaiya slowly came in, following Mark and the first thing she looked at was her once most hated person ever in her life, but now a trusting friend.

"_You came back to blade after you got your beyblade repaired…only to have something like this happen. Makoto…we all pray for your well being. What will we all do without you? You're the reason we all love this sport so much. We loved this sport before, but we loved it so much more after we all met you…"_

Kaiya's fists tightened as she looked away. She never felt pain like this for another person other than her brother. She wishes, no, they all wish, that this was just a bad nightmare hoping to be woken up from. No one wants to see someone so strong and someone that gives them their motivation, lying in bed because he almost died…

* * *

**Notes: **

**-It wasn't really revealed in my stories but it was mentioned in one random one-shot that does not relate to the rest of my beyblade stories; that Kaida and Ulrich are half-cousins. Since they were related by some blood, so are their kids. I personally don't know how to call the relationship between the Hiwatari siblings and Lan and his sister. Half Second Cousins???**

**-I think this is an official battle I wrote out for Cam. I'm quite proud of that. To bullies everywhere! This is how powerful nerds can be!! So take that!**

**Next:**

**It's back to Japan for the finals! But not everybody is in the mood of being excited. Beyblade fans all over, worry about the condition of their current beyblade champion, while Makoto's ex-teammates and teammates worry just as much. **

**Mark and his team lost the battle, and along with the Bladestoppers, they're out of the tournament; Mark, being the first of once champion team, to be knocked out and before the finals too! **

**Being back in Japan, the BBA takes a short break before the finals, letting the beybladers rest and do some catching up with their friends and family.**

**Makoto's former team comes together, thinking back when they were once a team and ponder if this was really the right choice. But proving their loyalty to their friendship, they all stay by Makoto's side. Times with their friends and family can wait…**

**But what's this? A new upgrade for their beyblades? The Super Hard Metal Systems?! Beyblading is being taken to the next level when the finals no longer use a dish! They're bringing out an entire field to battle on! Forcing beybladers and their beyblades to become one!**


	9. We Are Beybladers

Rena stood outside, in the backyard, of the Kinomiya dojo.

"May we join you, Rena?" Mark asked walking up behind her with Cam following close behind him.

"Guys…" Rena's eyes held sad expressions.

"Don't look so upset, Rena. I'm the first one out of us that got knocked out plus I'm the one that went so far as to force a battle underwater…" Mark reminded with a guilty expression on his face.

"I'm worried about Makoto. And the way this tournament is going. Is it…breaking us apart?" Rena asked sadly.

Mark and Cam exchanged glances.

"I think…after what happened, we were all thinking that," said Cam just above a whisper.

"I'm starting to think…it was better if I stayed," said Rena.

"Me too…" said Mark.

"…I can't agree with you two. For me, I think it was better that I left," Cam admitted, "I never felt so strong in my life. Please understand…"

"Of course, Cam…so, how's Mako doing?" Rena asked.

"Jinsei shooed us out of the room," Mark answered,

"But I think he's doing alright," Cam added.

"What about Kaiya, Gou, and Tai?" Rena asked,

"Gou and Tai were waiting outside the room from what we saw," said Mark,

"And Kaiya left the dojo…" said Cam.

"I see…" said Rena and sighed as he stared at the inside of the dojo from where she stood.

* * *

Gou and Tai exchanged glances every now and then.

"Tai."

"Hm?"

"If Makoto can't recover in time, I'm willing to do my best to work with you," said Gou and Tai nodded,

"I agree. I almost hate Mark for this! I can't believe he went that far just to win! At least he _didn't_ win!" Tai shouted to Gou and himself.

"What I don't understand is what this tournament is doing to us. Beyblade means good sportsmanship and powerful bonds. But what has happened to our once powerful team?" Gou asked,

"Don't look at me, I was on the team for the shortest time," said Tai waving his hand for a 'no.'

* * *

Kaiya walked through town looking at people and things she's missed while she was gone. She walked behind a set of bushes near an open field and sets down the bag she brought her. She knelt down, reaching into the bag to set up bowls. Not long, some cats started to make their way over to her as she started putting in cat food.

"Hey everyone; I'm sure my father came by to feed you while I was gone."

"Meow!"

"Mew!"

The cats gratefully started eating. Kaiya sat back and realized as she watched,

"Speaking of my father, I should go pay him and Mother a visit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinsei came out of the room which made Gou and Tai nearly rush in the moment he stepped out. Jinsei headed for the kitchen to pour a glass of water for himself. He himself was very worried for Makoto. He washed his cup and puts it away and walked out of the kitchen just as the front door opened.

"Oh, Jinsei. It's been a while…say, where's your aunt?"

Jinsei blinked a couple of times, eyes widened.

"Uh…Aunt Hiromi went out to get stuff for Makoto," Jinsei replied after coming over his surprised state.

"Oh I see. So…how _is_ my son doing?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh… MY GOD!" Tai nearly fainted if Gou didn't hold onto him.

"What are you, a fan boy?" Gou asked but he himself had a hard time controlling himself.

"Oh my…It's been forever since I last saw you!" Tai exclaimed to run for hug from Takao.

"Wow, you've grown a lot, Tai," said Takao picking him up, "Oh yeah, you definitely have…"

"Hey! I'm not that heavy!"

"Trust me, I've wrestled with your father when we we're angry with each other back when we were younger. You're a bit heavy compared to him back then."

Takao gently set Tai down and saw Gou staring at him and smiled,

"You look just like Kai, even now," he said and patted Gou's head.

"What? What do you mean?" Gou asked and fixed his hair,

"Pictures were often sent to me and Makoto's mother. So I saw you and your sister long ago. Speaking of which, where is she? The last image I saw of her was when she was 8…ish…" Takao obviously can't remember the correct age.

"Nei-Chan went out, who knows where she could be," Gou replied.

"Well, I can't complain about that. Kai did that all the time," said Takao and walked over to the bed and brushed Makoto's hair from his face.

"I saw what happened…where's Mark?" Takao asked, turning more serious.

"He's outside in the backyard. Along with Kon and Junna," Jinsei answered.

"Really? Wow, everybody's here. I might as well turn this dojo into an inn," said Takao and heads outside.

"Wow, he didn't change much," said Tai,

"You mean he never worries?" Gou asked,

"Can't say, but I'd give anything to be related to him!" said Tai, "He is so _awesome_!!"

* * *

Takao walked outside and stretched,

"I miss being here…" he said out loud and looked ahead of him to see 3 kids talking together. Takao smiled and walked towards them, raising an arm,

"Hey Junna! Mark!" he called to them cheerfully. Cam heard her name and gasped seeing Takao. Mark's jaws dropped in shock but then got a bit worried…

Rena blinked and stared at the former beyblade champion himself in awe.

"K-Kinomiya-San!" Cam bowed respectfully with Mark and Rena following her example.

"Well-mannered and cute as always, Junna-Chan," said Takao and patted her head, "But interesting new fashion style…"

Takao then turned to Mark who was still staring in both surprise and fear.

"Mark…"

"Kinomiya-San…"

"…That was such an awesome battle you and Makoto did!"

"……" Mark, Cam, and Rena gave Takao a strange look.

"But next time, try not to make it so dangerous, okay? I really don't want my son to die and lose his beyblade champion title," said Takao and Mark nodded right away,

"Y-Yes sir!"

Takao turned to Rena, who could only stare,

"You remind me of Rei already…" said Takao with a smile,

"Thank you…"

"Of course! Come on you guys, when I walked out to see all of you, you guys all had gloomy looks on. The finals are coming up soon; you should all be pumped up and excited!"

"Uh…hm…" The three mumbled and didn't say much.

"Dang, you guys are like Kai when he pretends he's not upset about something…then I ask about it and then it pisses him off so makes me run a few laps for no apparent reason…"

Cam and Rena wanted to giggle but seemed like it was the wrong moment to. Takao likely smirked,

"Did I ever tell you guys about the time when the team all went on vacation together one summer?"

"You mean the time when you tripped Gou and Kaiya's dad into the lake on purpose?" Cam asked,

"Well it was the same vacation but that's not what I was talking about…" said Takao in a teasing voice.

"Maybe this is why Kaiya has a natural hatred towards Makoto…" Rena whispered,

"But it's the same reason but Gou and Makoto are attracted to each other right away," said Cam.

Mark still remained quiet as he listens in.

"So Max, Daichi, and I, were walking through the woods to find some wood. Kai and Rei supposedly went ahead to look at flowers and plants for some reason but whatever. But we heard something so we went to investigate…you know what we saw?"

"Tell us! Tell us!" Tai cried by behind. Tai dragged Gou out to hear what was going on.

"OK, so…"

* * *

Eyes slowly began to open to meet the bright ray from the sun coming from the window,

"_Ow…the light…"_

Eyelids fluttered and did a long blink. Makoto groaned and wanted to sit up.

"Hold it, your need to rest," said Jinsei with his hand holding Makoto down.

"Jinsei? Whoa, my head…what happened?"

"A lot…you feeling okay?" Jinsei asked sitting down in a chair by Makoto and feeling his forehead.

"Y-Yeah…I'm okay I think. Just a bit sore…" said Makoto and groaned.

"You know Makoto, next time you go into a dangerous battle, think about what could happen afterwards…"

"What do you mean? Uh, oh! That's right, last thing I remember, I was battling Mark and…I…thought I drowned…" Makoto lightly shivered at the thought of death.

"…We're back in Japan you know," said Jinsei and Makoto looked around, just realizing he was home.

"My room…we're home?" A smile spreads across his face, "Oh my gosh! We're home!" Makoto sat up,

"Hey! I said you're staying in bed!" said Jinsei and pushed Makoto back down,

"Oww…that hurt!"

"Is that my baby boy that I hear?" Hiromi's voice chirped and the two looked over by the door where Hiromi stood.

"Mom!" Makoto put out his arms for a hug as Jinsei kept his arm set firmly on Makoto's chest.

"Come now, Jinsei, Makoto didn't have surgery or anything, he doesn't need to stay lying down for 24 hours!" said Hiromi and lightly tapped Jinsei's hand until it left Makoto alone.

"Mom!" Makoto hugged his mother, so happy that he's home again. It's felt like forever, even though it wasn't too long ago at all.

"Makoto, I have a surprise for you!" said Hiromi with a smile,

"What? What?" Makoto asked excitedly, holding his mom by the arms.

"The ice cream?" Jinsei asked pointing at the bag Hiromi had,

"Well besides his favorite dessert. Jinsei, did someone special stop by while I was out?" Hiromi asked with a smile. Jinsei blinked a few times,

"Oh! Yes! He's out back."

"Thank you! Jinsei, be a dear and give Makoto a ride on your back!"

"What?" Jinsei and Makoto looked at Hiromi with their brows twitching.

* * *

Takao isn't sure how he did it, but he's always been great with kids. He smiled and laughed with them, he got everyone laughing to his stories, well, all but Mark who still looked depressed…

"Y-You…must be making this up!" said Cam clutching her stomach.

"No I'm serious! We actually thought Rei and Kai were gay for some time! I mean, if you walked in on your two friends of the same gender and one was sucking the finger of the other, wouldn't you think that?" Takao laughed with them. Even Rena and Gou couldn't stop giggling. Tai was the one openly laughing his head off.

Mark just looked away.

"But of course, we eventually believed the real story. That Rei just cut his finger on a thorn and Kai was just taking care of it incase it was poisonous or something and Rei was only groaning because it hurt," Takao explained. He looked over at Mark,

"Come on Mark, you gotta admit its funny," said Takao,

"I guess…"

"Takao! Honey!" Hiromi called out and Takao turned around to see Hiromi running up to him with a smile,

"Hiromi-Chan! Hey I missed you-" Hiromi smacked Takao across the head with her purse and Takao hits the ground hard. Everyone stared with large eyes.

"Takao! What did I tell you about sneaking food from the fridge?! I just checked if the leftover cake was in there for Makoto when he wakes up but it just so happens to be gone!!!" Hiromi shouted, scolding her husband with an anime vein.

"I'm sorry…but it looked too good…And why did you have to trick me with the 'happy act' again?" said Takao with anime tears. Everyone else sweatdrops. The greatest beyblader alive is getting whipped by his own wife…

"Dad!" Makoto exclaimed and Jinsei nearly dropped him,

"Stop moving!"

"DAD!" Makoto shouted waving his arms. This could possibly be the best day of his life!

Takao stood up rubbing his head; just what does Hiromi have in her purse? Bricks?

"Makoto!" Takao smiled,

"Move faster, Jinsei!"

"Shut up or I'm not longer your taxi…" Jinsei growled.

"MAKOTO!" his friends cried,

"Hey guys! Ow…I'm okay, just a bit sore…stop moving around Jinsei!"

"You're the one that's moving! Plus you're heavy!"

"Am not!"

"You asked him to carry Makoto didn't you?" Takao asked his wife Hiromi just nodded proudly.

* * *

Takao and Makoto shared some bonding time alone for the rest of the day. Makoto wouldn't let go of Takao when they embraced and looked like he was going to cry for not seeing him for so long. But Mark really wished he was the one spending the rest of the day with Makoto…

"Hi! Is Big Brother Markie here?" Mary asked Jinsei at the door, "Actually he's out back," said Jinsei. Mary thanked him and rushed to the back.

"Big Brother Markie!" Mary called,

"Hm? Mary?" Mark looked up to see Mary. The others at that time were trying to cheer Mark up with no avail.

"Haven't you heard the news?!"

"What news?" Tai asked,

"Turn on the T.V.! The tournament is going to a whole new level!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_The Super Hard Metal System. It's a dangerous new kind of gear to upgrade beyblades. Only the greatest of beybladers can handle the power," said Emily holding up the new gear._

"_Beybladers need to be one with their beyblade more than ever to control this new kind of power. This will be used to the final rounds of this tournament. The question is: Can the beybladers in this tournament take the heat?" Kyoujyu added._

The screen shifted from Emily and Kyoujyu to what seems like a mini jungle, temple, and then city.

"_Beybattles will no longer be battled in a beydish. It will be in a whole field testing beybladers to their limit," Mihaeru explained appearing on screen. _

Jinsei shuts the T.V. off,

"What do you guys think of this?" Jinsei asked,

"I think…that's so COOL!" Tai exclaimed, barely holding in the excitement,

"It's going to be tough…I've seen my father work on it with Mark's mother and Mihaeru, this gear will build up so much heat that it'll melt the usual metal we use in our beyblades," said Cam,

"Are you serious?" Gou asked and Cam nodded,

"We need better metal. It's the only way to even keep the beyblade stable," said Cam,

"But because of the new power, we need to maintain control of our beyblades too right?" Rena asked,

"Right. Using the same metal we've been using, the control shouldn't be too hard but again, it won't be able to keep the beyblade together. On the other hand, getting better metal to hold the beyblade together will make it much more difficult to maintain the control," Cam explained.

"Ah, I remember when Takao and his team first got that upgrade," said Hiromi who appeared in the room,

"What do you mean?" Mark asked,

"This upgrade was used before. But it was a lot more unstable than it is now. Takao and the others worked so hard to control this new kind of power. But I won't give you any more hints on how to use it," said Hiromi with a smile.

"So basically…we're not even at the level our parents were," said Gou,

"But we're getting closer and that's one thing I'm satisfied about," said Rena.

* * *

"Hey beyblade fans! The new upgrade for the beyblades is now released to the participants in this tournament!" DJ Daichi shouted, live, at the camera.

"The beybladers are given the option whether to test their abilities with this new gear or not. But knowing their spirits, their decision won't disappoint us! The same tournament rules apply. It's a tag-battle but double matches are allowed if both sides agree which will bring a lot of excitement in a battle in a whole field!! Now the scores are remaining the same. So yes, if you lose 3 matches you're out of this tournament! Now here are the match-ups for the finals taking place in two weeks!" DJ Daichi pointed at the screen above him.

BBA vs. B. Neoborg

Bai Hu Tzi vs. OMEGA

"Now, if OMEGA or the BBA loses, they're out of this tournament!! And the remaining two will head for the finals! But on the other hand if both the BBA and OMEGA wins then they're both remain in the tournament and Bai Hu Tzi as well as NeoBorg will also be one lose away from being knocked out! Then the next battle after that will be the semi-finals and then the finals! Now let's see how this tournament will go from here! See you all at the stadium in two weeks! Beybladers, this is the time to prepare for this new kind of beybattling! This is DJ Daichi and I'll see you all later!"

"Wow, Daichi really is good," said Takao watching Daichi behind stage where Daichi made the announcement.

"Did he ever beat you in a beybattle like he always wanted to?" Makoto asked,

"Hmm…" Takao thought about it.

"Of course I did!" Daichi exclaimed walking up to them,

"Oh yeah, you did! But that's only because I let you win!"

"WHAT?! THAT'S IT! Rematch! Right now!" Daichi shouted pulling out a launcher.

"Come on Daichi, take it easy! Besides, you make a much better DJ than a beyblade champion!" said Takao with a smile and Daichi glared at him,

"You're only saying that because you kept your title of our generation…"

"Heh heh…well uh, yeah, I'll be taking Makoto out, I mean…around town to uh…do some father and son things! Later Daichi!" With that, Makoto picked up Makoto and took off.

"…That baka," Daichi sighed, Takao will never change.

* * *

"…I got it!" Cam exclaimed after studying the new gear,

"What?" the others asked in unison.

"The best metal to use…is steel," said Cam,

"Steel?" The others repeated.

"Yes…"

"…"

"Well, I'm up for the challenge," said Gou,

"What?!" the others exclaimed,

"I'm sure we all want to be the best. We want to bring out the best in beyblading. We all want to be as good or yet, better, than our parents before us. If they can take on this challenge, we can too. Otherwise, we can't call ourselves beybladers," said Gou and everyone looked at each other. Then, they all heard the door slide open and Makoto followed by Takao walked in,

"That's right! This new upgrade will bring us some new excitement to this game! And I can't wait to start battling with it!" said Makoto excitedly.

"But Makoto!" Mark wanted to protest,

"Okay fine, if I can't take the heat, I'll go back to bed and recover some more. But I'm not going to give up without trying! I'm not missing the finals for this tournament without trying!" said Makoto proudly.

"Makoto…" Mark stared at his friend,

"We are…" Makoto looked back at Mark, "Beybladers after all. Am I right?" Makoto asked the others with a smile. Everyone else nodded and smiled,

"I'm in!" said Rena standing up from her seat,

"This is will awesome!" said Tai following her example with the others following his,

"I can't wait!" said Gou,

"I'm going to try my best!" even Cam was excited and even confident about this.

"…" Mark looked between his friends.

"Come on Mark, you're out of this tournament, but you're still one of us!" said Makoto holding out his hand to him.

"Makoto…" Mark reached out to take his hand and stood up too, "You're right…I'm a beyblader!"

"YEAH!" the old team cheered.

"Alright new metal system! Bring it on!" Makoto shouted punching the sky.

* * *

**NOTICE: **

**I fixed chapter 8. I read over it to refresh my memory only to find that it cut out most of the song, flashbacks, and some other parts of my story during Makoto and Mark's battle. If you didn't get what was going on then, I fixed it!**

**Next: ****Handling the new system was harder than they all thought! Makoto's the only one unable to control the new system by 2 weeks and sits out of the first round against Tara and Kaiya! Gou and Tai team up again but when Tara and Tai tied their score with a double knockout, Tai left the field with an injury and is unable to continue battling leaving Gou having to win two battles to keep the team in the tournament!**

**Notes:**

**-The Hard Metal System idea was from the manga with the same concept having to use steel to control the new power and having to battle on an open field with their beyblades instead of a beydish. **


End file.
